TMNT stories
by Isabelle Brehm
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have adventures with my OC me Isabelle Brehm. Plz R&R! THANKS! :) :) :)!
1. The girl in the woods

**Author's notes: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction EVER! :) I really hope you like this. Please R&R! THANKS!:)**

**My OC is me, Isabelle Brehm. No I don't live in New York, I live in Dallas Oregon**

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie are all meditating in the front yard of April's family farm house. April is walking behind them, reading a book. April, not looking where she was going, steps on a stick, and the stick breaks making a snapping sound. Raph hears, and looks up at April. "Sorry guys, did I disturb you?" April asked looking at Raph.

"Yes, you did." Raph answered standing up, and crossing his arms. April gives him an apologetic smile.

"It's ok April." Said Donnie smiling at April.(Of course)

Raph roles his eyes and looks away. He sees Leo walking to the swing bench, still using his crutch. "Well, I have to go do something right now anyway." Raph starts walking toward the swing bench. "Hey, what's wrong Leo?" Asked Raph, sitting down next to Leo.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Said Leo looking at Raph. You could tell Leo was hiding something.

"Don't think I don't know something's wrong. So might as well just tell me." Raph growled

Leo gave a deep sigh, and looked at the ground. "Well, I have been thinking a lot lately. About if I'll ever heal. It's already been 5 months since the invasion!" Leo's voice started to sound angry. "I'm supposed to be the Leader of a Ninja team! How can do that if I can't even cross a stupid creek!" Leo just sits there for a minute, looking at the ground, while Raph stares at him. After a moment, Leo stands up, and starts to walk into forest. He just started ignoring everything. Mikey, Donnie, and April all walk up to Raph. They all look at each other, and notice that they all look sad.

Leo walks through forest, and sees the creek. He starts to walk away, but thinks for a moment, and starts to walk toward creek.

Everyone went back inside, and started watching TV. "Hey guys." Casey comes back in from working in the barn. He looks around the living room. "Where's Leo?" He asked still looking around.

"Out walking in the forest." Said Raph, not looking away from the TV.

Casey's eyes widened. "WHAT! All alone?!" Yelled Casey. They all looked at him. "What if something happens to him! What if he falls and hurts his leg! What if he runs into trouble, and-and...Casey keeps talking.

Raph looks away from Casey, and sees Mikey on the verge of tears. "That's enough Casey!" Raph yelled. Raph gets up, and walks to Mikey, and sits next to him on the ground. Mikey looks at Raph sadly

"It's ok Mikey. I will not let anything happen to Leo." Said Raph, looking at him with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" Asked Mikey with a tear running down his cheek.

"Promise." Replied Raph smiling another reassuring smile, and wiping the tear on Mikey's cheek with his thumb. Raph gets up, and heads toward the door.

"Wait, Raph?" Said Mikey, looking up at Raph,

"Yes, Mikey?" Answered back Raph, turning to his baby brother.

"Be careful." Said Mikey.

"I will. I promise." Raph said giving Mikey another smile, then leaves.

Mikey smiles back at Raph, looking at him with a relaxed expression .

Leo gets over edge of the opposite side of the creek. Leo out of breath, gets up and looks at creek.  
>"I did it! I crossed the creek! In your FACE creek! BOOYAKASHA!" Leo yelled this and threw his fist into the air. Leo then makes a surprised face, and slowly brings his hand down, staring at it. "That's the first time I have ever said that! It is sort of fun to say. Hmm."<p>

Leo shrugs, and turns around. He sees a young girl leaning on a tree looking hurt and exhausted.

"Huh! Are you ok kid?"

No reply comes from the injured girl.

"Hey. Are you ok!" Leo asked, worried.

The girl finally looks up at the wounded, blue masked, giant talking turtle standing in front of her. After a few moments of the awkward silence, and of them staring at each other, the girl collapsed om the ground. Leo gasped as he saw it happen. He quickly ran (As much as Leo can run. Sorry Leo.) to the girls side, and gently shook her to wake her up."Kid? KID?!" Said Leo, again with no reply. The more she didn't answer, the harder he shook her. Finally,Leo trys to pick up girl, but it keeps hurting his still injured leg. Finally, after some struggle, he picks her up, and starts to take her across the creek.

Raph wonders the woods, still in search for his older brother. After a few more minutes of searching, he sees Leo walking across the creek with..was that a girl in his left arm?! "Leo?!" Yelled Raph, confused at what he was seeing.

This sudden loudness in the usually quiet woods startled Leo. He quickly snaps his head up to see where the noise came from. Because of this sudden, and fast action, Leo lost balance and he and the girl fell into the creek."AHHH!" Leo screamed out, untill water hovered over his vision.

"LEO!" Raph's heart stopped as he saw he injured brother falling into the deep-ish creek. Raph found himself unable to move. He was frozen from fear. After a moment, Raph snapped out off of his state, and ran into the creek trying to save his brother. Raph picked up his semi-conscious brother, and brought him to the edge of the creek. "Leo! Are you ok?!" Asked Raph as Leo opened his eyes.

Leo shot sitting up, and started coughing. After Leo's little cough attack he spoke. "I'm fine." Leo looked around him. "Where is she?" Leo asked still looking around, untill he stopped and looked at the creek. Leo's eyes widened. Raph followed his brothers gaze, and he instantly knew why Leo's eyes widened. Raph sees the unconscious girl in the creek. Raph runs into water and picks up the unconscious girl, bringing her to Leo.

"Who is this, Leo?" Raph asked giving her to him, after looking at her.

"I don't know. I found her in the woods right behind the creek." Answered Leo, trying to stand up.  
>"We need to get her to Donnie quickly."<p>

"K. You take her to the barn, and I'll tell everyone to meet you there." Said Raph, helping Leo stand up.

"Got it." Said Leo, taking the girl to the barn.

Everyone is still watching TV in the living room. Raph burst into house. "Guys!" Raph was out of breath. "Guys we need to go to the barn, fast!" Raph kept shouting.

"What is it Raph?" Donnie stood up.

"Leo found somebody in the woods! She's hurt!"

Everyone got up, and ran to the barn.

As they enter, they see Leo putting the unconscious girl on a hay bail.

"Who's that?" Asked Mikey, looking at the girl.

"I don't know, I found her in the woods behind the creek." Answered Leo. "Donnie, can you see what's wrong with her? She just collapsed in the woods." Leo said looking up at his genius brother.

"I'll try." Donnie said. "But it might take a while.

About half an hour later. "I haven't found anything wrong with her Leo." Said Donnie, looking at his older brother. "She could have just collapsed because of exhaustion?"

Leo thought for a moment. Then spoke."That's probably what happened. She did look very exhausted when I found her."

"Well then. We have to let her sleep. Will one of you guys help me bring her inside?" Said Donnie looking at his brothers.

Raph and Donnie put girl on a bed upstairs." Well, when is she gonna wake up?" Growled Raph.

"I don't know, as long as she needs. We don't know how long she's been exhausted. It could take a while." Answered Donnie, looking at his annoyed brother.

An hour later. "Hey Leo, Mikey, Donnie, April, Casey. I'm going out training, would you like to come?" Asked Raph.

"Yeah!" Shouted everyone, except Leo.

"Leo?" Said Raph, looking at his brother sitting on the couch, playing with his crutch.

"I don't think I'm ready yet." Leo said looking at his injured leg. "Plus, someone needs to look after her." Leo said, looking at the stairs.

"K. Call us if you need anything." Said Raph. Leo nodded.

Leo is watching 'Crognard the Barbarian!' The girl finally wakes up, quickly sitting up, screaming and crying from a nightmare. "Uh! Where am I?!" Said the girl looking around the room frantically.

She hears something coming up the stairs, and near the room she was in. "Who's there?!" the girl asked, not taking her eyes of of the door. The door opens, after what felt like eternity. She screams again, going into a fetal position, covering her head.

"Calm down! Please? I know I look different, but I promise I won't hurt you." Said Leo trying to smile, but was too worried."My names Leonardo. But you can call me Leo." He finally smiled.

She wiped her eyes. She hesitated, but finally spoke. "My names Isabelle. So. What excactly are you? Leo?"

"Well. I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Answered Leo.

"Wow." Said Isabelle smiling. "That sounds awesome!"

Leo looked at how Isabelle had red, puffy eyes, and tear streaks. "What's wrong?"

Isabelle made a confused face, and touched where the turtle was staring at. She touched her face and it was surprisingly wet. Then she remembered. "Oh. I was having a nightmare." She looked down at her hands, happy that they weren't mutated hands.

"So would you like to come downstairs instead of being alone up here?" Asked Leo, looking at her.

She nodded. "Yes, please."

Leo and Isabelle started watching 'Crognard the Barbarian' when they come downstairs. After about an hour, Isabelle falls asleep, Leo notices, and goes into kitchen. Everyone else comes back inside from training, and Leo doesn't notice.

"Whoa!" Said Mikey. "How'd she get down here?" He looked at the girl, confused.

"I don't know. Poke to see if she's awake." Said Raph, folding his arms.

Mikey pokes her, and she wakes up and quickly sits up screaming, and falls off of the couch. Raph catches her, she looks at him, and screams again. Raph startled, drops her accidentally. She gets up, and runs to a corner. Isabelle turns toward them, and leans her back up against the wall and slides down. She sits on ground and hides her face, shaking slightly. Leo hears and comes into living room.

"What's going on?!" Asked Leo. Looking at his brothers, and the living room, he sees Isabelle in the corner crying. Being the caring person he is, he walks over to Isabelle. "Are you ok, Isabelle?" Leo asked putting his hand on her shoulder. This action startles her.

"Yeah. I was just having another nightmare before I got woken up." Isabelle said with a faint smile.

Leo smiles back at her. He helps her up, and takes her to the couch.

"Ok! What is going on?!" Raph yelled, looking at Leo.

"OK. When you guys were out training, I heard something upstairs, and when I got up there Isabelle was awake." Said Leo looking at Isabelle. Isabelle waves slightly with another faint smile.

"OK. I got that part now, but how'd you get into the woods? No one lives around here for miles!" Said Raph.

Isabelle didn't know how to respond, but then found the words. "Well. Back in New York, things were going crazy! My whole family was mutated, all of my friends, neighbors. in front of me" Isabelle went into another fetal position. "I couldn't help them." A tear slides down her face. "I think I might have been the last real human left. I left so I didn't get mutated too. I started running from New York. I've been running for almost a week. Thinking about my family. About how I might never see them again." Isabelle said, starting to cry again. Isabelle wipes her eyes and looks up at everyone.

"I'm sorry about your family Isabelle." Said April. "My dad got mutated too, and my moms been gone ever since I was a little girl." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We lost our... Dad too. He might be" Raph pauses, looking at his bros and friends. "Gone." Said Raph facing the ground with his eyes closed. It was dead silent till Mikey spoke up.

"So. Who's hungry?!" Said Mikey with a big smile on his face.

"I am!" Said everyone in sync.

Everyone was eating pizza, sitting enjoying the delicious food.

"Thanks guys. For taking me in and being really nice." Isabelle said looking at everyone with a big smile.

"No problem." Said Leo smiling back at her. Everyone smiles, and continues eating.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**I will be posting more. It will be like a story, in order. :) Thanks for reading. Plz tell me everything you liked, and disliked. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is the second fanfiction of my story. It is chronological sequence. Plz enjoy. BTW the book series is a real one, and it is my fave one. The first book is Ruby Red, then Sapphire Blue, then Emerald Green, which is not out yet. What i say about the book, is actually what that series is about.**

Isabelle is sitting on the swing bench, reading the new book she got recently. _Emerald Green. _It's from her favorite book series. She looks up from her book, and sees Mikey lying on the ground, looking at the sky. Alone. 'What is he doing alone?'. That's all she could think before she finally put her book down, and walked towards Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, what'cha doing?" Isabelle asked lying down next to him.

"Oh nothing much, just seeing what I can find in the clouds." Mikey said looking at Isabelle.

"Why are you alone?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Cause no one wants to hang out with me." Mikey said with a sad look on his face.

Isabelle felt bad for Mikey. "Well i'll join!" Isabelle said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Really!? Mikey's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. A big smile went across Mikey's cute freckled face.

"Yeah, I don't really have anything else to do anyway." That was a lie, she could have been reading, but Mikey's happiness is more important to her. "So what have you found so for?" Isabelle asked looking at the puffy white clouds, in the brilliant blue sky.

"Iv'e found a rock. OOH! Look there's a dragon, ohh and a turtle!" Mikey was pointing his finger at the dragon, and turtle-like shaped clouds.

"That one?" Isabelle was pointing at what looked like a turtle in the sky.

Raph looked outside the kitchen window, and saw Isabelle and Mikey lying on the ground, side by side. They were pointing at the sky, both with huge smiles on their faces. Raph wondered how Isabelle could make Mikey smile even bigger than usual. He smiled at them.

"Yeah that one."

Isabelle didn't even notice them until Mikey pointed them out. Wow. He was really good at this. "You're awesome at this Mikey!" She looked at the little turtle, with a smile.

"Really? I am?" Mikey said with a confused, yet happy face.

"Totally." Isabelle smiled at Mikey. He smiled back.

After a few more minutes of trying to find shapes, a question quickly ran across Isabelle's mind. She didn't know much about her friends, so she tried to find out more. "So Mikey, what are some of your favorite things? You know, besides your family and friends?" Isabelle looked back to Mikey.

He shot sitting up. He looked like he was going to explode. "WHERE DO I START! There's so many! I love Ninjutsu, Kittens, Ice Cream, Kittens made out of Ice Cream! OOH! And pizza! It's practically my favorite thing in the world!" Made rolled back on his shell.

Isabelle sat up, and couldn't help but laugh. "So, what are your favorite types of pizza?"

Mikey sat up again, and looked liked he was going to explode again. "I love Pizza Gyoza from Mr. Moragami's. I love Pizza Noddle Soup. I love Chocolate, Jelly-Bean Jalepeno. OOH my favorite one is the one I made myself." Mikey pointed at himself with his thumb, and smiled with his eyes closed. Then he opened them again. "The one I made had Hot-sauce, Sardines, A Pile of Worms, Garlic, Chimes, Marshmallows, and Cheese." Mikey lied down again, putting his hands on his stomach, and looking at the sky like he was tasting it all over again.

Isabelle turns away to gag, and sees Leo trip over a bag of chicken food Mikey left out, and yelping in pain. "LEO!" Isabelle shot up, and ran to Leo's aid. Mikey shot up a few seconds after, and also got Leo's crutch that he dropped. "Leo! Are you ok?!" Isabelle asked as she and Mikey helped Leo stand up again.

"Yeah i'm fine." Leo said only standing on his left leg.

"What happened?" Mikey said still holding Leo and his crutch.

"I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going. I have a lot on my mind right now." Leo then looked at his baby brother, they're and best friend. He noticed that they looked sad, and smiled a smile indicating that he was ok. As Leo started walking, he walked on his right foot, and winced grabbing his knee. "Gah!" Leo yelped as he fell on his good knee.

"LEO!" Isabelle and Mikey yelled as they helped him stand up. Again.

"You need to sit down, Leo." Isabelle said looking for somewhere to sit. Then she saw the swing bench, where she left her book. "Come on." Isabelle said as she helped Leo walk over, and sit on the bench.

"Thanks guys." Leo said smiling at Isabelle and Mikey.

"That's what friends are for Leo." Isabelle said smiling back at him. They all sat there for a minute, just smiling at each other. Then Leo moved his leg to get more comfortable, but it hurt his leg more, because of the fall.

Leo grabbed his knee with both hands, gritting his teeth against the pain. Isabelle noticed. "Mikey, go inside and get an ice pack for Leo please." she said looking up at Mikey.

"Be back in a second dudes." Mikey ran inside, as fast as he could

Raph heard someone come inside quickly. He scrambled to him feet, trying to see who was there. As he got to the kitchen, he saw Mikey running in the kitchen. He was almost out the door, but Raph got his attention. "What are ya doing Mikey?" Raph said, slowly walking towards Mikey.

Mikey turned around, and Raph saw the ice pack in his hand.

"What's that for?" Raph said pointing at the thing in Mikey's hand. Mikey looked down at it.

"Oh. Leo tripped, and his leg is hurting." Mikey said looking at Raph.

"Is he ok?" Raph almost yelled.

"Yeah, Isabelle and I helped him to the swing bench. She's out there with him right now, making sure he's fine." Mikey said pointing behind him.

Raph didn't know how much Isabelle cared for his brothers and him. He really appreciated it. "Ok. If his leg starts hurting more get me." Raph said. Mikey nodded, and ran out to Leo and Isabelle, Raph watched.(Not creepy)

Mikey ran up to them giving Leo the ice pack. "Here bro."

Leo took it gratefully. "Thanks, Mikey."

"Don't mention it." They smiled at each other.

Mikey then walked away. He went inside, and came out a few minutes later with a comic book. He sat down a few feet away, knowing that him reading his comics aloud annoys them. And apparently Mikey needs to read them aloud.

Isabelle made sure Leo was comfortable, then started reading her book again. Leo saw the cover, and wondered what it's about. "So, what's the book about Isabelle?"

She smiled. "Well, it's about this girl named Gwen, who finds out that she is sort of a time traveler. The person she travels with is Gillian. In the first book, they fell in love! This is the third book."

"That sounds awesome." Leo said.

"Would you like for me to read it out loud?" she asked. Leo smiled.

"Sure! That'd be awesome." She smiled and started reading. (Sorry, I haven't read this book yet, so I don't know what happens.)

About 45 minutes later, Isabelle rested her eyes, because she's been staring at the book for too long. She looked to her right. "So, Leo..." She stopped. Leo was sleeping, and she didn't to wake him. It was getting a little chilly outside, so Isabelle went back inside to get a blanket for Leo, and get herself a jacket. As she got inside, Raph was in the kitchen eating an apple.

"What are you doing? Where's Leo?" Was the first thing he asked her.

"Leo's asleep, and it's getting chilly, so i'm going to get him a blanket." She smiled at Raph, who just nodded. Isabelle then walked in the living room, and got two blankets, and her jacket. She got the jacket for herself, and the blankets for Mikey and Leo. She put on her jacket, and walked outside.

She first gave a blanket to Mikey. Then she walked back to the bench and wrapped the blanket around Leo. She then sat down. Leo must've really tired, because as Isabelle sat down, Leo shifted enough that he fell on her shoulder, and didn't wake up. She smiled, and lowered herself so the she, and Leo would both be comfortable, and she put her hand on his plastron. Not after long, Isabelle fell asleep, with Leo still leaning on her shoulder.

Isabelle woke up to someone calling out to her. "Dinner! Come in!"

Isabelle opened her eyes and sat up surprised that it had gotten so dark. She looked at her phone, and hers eyes widened as she saw that it said 7:00. She looked to her right to see Leo rubbing his eyes. Then he looked up at Isabelle, both of them where slightly blushing. She took her arm of of him, and he sat up. They both looked at each other. "What happened?' Leo asked looking at the blanket, then back to Isabelle.

She smiled. "You fell asleep while I was reading. I went inside and got you and Mikey blankets, and when I sat back down you fell on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake you up, so I left you where you were, and then I fell asleep."

"Oh." was all that Leo said.

"Come in if you want dinner!" The same voice yelled.

"Come on, dinner's probably getting cold." Isabelle said standing up and getting the blanket. She looked down at Leo, who was trying to reach for his crutch, that fell whle they were sleeping. She slightly smiled, and bent down to get the crutch for him. "Here." she said handing it to Leo. As she looked up, their faces were only inches away. They both blushed again, harder than last time.

"Um...thanks." He took the crutch, and Isabelle helped him stand up, and walk into the house.

"So how's your leg feeling Leo? Is it better?" Isabelle asked as they neared the entrance to the house.

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks." Leo smiled at Isabelle.

She smiled back. "No problem." She took the melted ice pack from Leo's hand, and put it back in the freezer.

Then they all sat down, and enjoyed their dinner.

**End of chapter 2! I really hope u enjoyed! R&R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Chapter three! YAY! Hope you like! Plz tell me if the characters smile too much. THANKS! In this story, I am 15, same as the turtles. But in real life i'm almost 13. And by almost, I mean a few days or maybe by the time this is published I will already be 13. My little brother is actually 8. I try to match their characteristics as much as possible. 

The turtles, April, Casey and Isabelle are having a 'Crognard the Barbarian!' marathon, because Mikey wanted them to watch it with him. They all easily fall for Mikey's 'puppy dog eyes'. As they were watching the show, they all fell asleep after a few hours. Except for Isabelle, who was to hooked into the show to fall asleep. After about another hour of watching 'Crognard the Barbarian!', Isabelle started getting terrible flashbacks from the invasion of New York. She tried her best not to cry. She decided to turn off the TV. Then she got the worst memory she has ever seen, she fell on her knees, and covered her head trying not to see the memory. She stood up, and walked fast upstairs heading for the bathroom. Once she got in there, she thought she closed the door and sat in the bathroom, hugging her knees and crying. Kind of loudly, I may add. She didn't know how long it was before she fell asleep to a terrible headache, but it felt like hours. It very possibly was. 

Leo woke up, and slowly sat up. He headed to the kitchen to check what time it was. He needed to see if he could start training his special training activities Donnie gave him. Leo didn't like them, but it was the best he could do, only waking up a month or so earlier. He checked the clock on the microwave. 1:48 a.m.. He sighed, and looked to the living room to see if anybody else was awake. He was happy that everybody was sleeping soundly, then that sudden happiness vanished as he saw that Isabelle wasn't in the place she was before they all fell asleep. 'Where is she?'. Leo thought to himself. He started up the stairs, to sleep in his own bed. He needed all the sleep he could get, because his nightmares were still going on. As he neared his, and Raph's shared room, he thought he should check Isabelle and April's room to see if she might be in there. She wasn't in there. Leo started getting worried, he checked everybody else's room to see if she accidentally wondered into one of them. He checked them each, multiple times, with the same outcome, every single time. She wasn't in there. Leo started panicking. He thought about all of the other rooms in the house that he could check. He looked to his left, and saw the bathroom, with the door partially open. He walked in, his crutch was making a 'clicking' sound, he looked at it sighing, and started walking to the tub. He closed in on the tub, and saw Isabelle in there sleeping. He thought he was right about her accidentally lingering into another room. But he thought otherwise as she turned over and he saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were dried and fresh tear streaks falling down her red cheeks. He was sad that Isabelle was crying. He thought he should wake her up, to see why she was crying, but then he thought that she should get her rest, and that they could talk about it later. He decided that he should stay, and comfort her if she starts crying again. He got the wooden arm chair from the corner, that Raph used while he watched over Leo, and brought it to the end of the bathtub. He walked out of the room, and went to the closet in the hallway and started searching for a blanket, and a pillow. He found some in a matter of seconds, and brought one of each to the bathroom. He gently lifted Isabelle's head, and slipped the pillow under it. He then wrapped the blanket around her, like she did for him just days ago, he sat down on the chair.

The next morning, Isabelle woke and opened her eyes, sitting up. She quickly sat up, wincing and grabbing her head because of the pain of the headache that only lessened. Her eyes were screwed shut because of the pain. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room. She was surprised to see that there was a blanket covering her, and a pillow under her head. But she was even more surprised to see Leo was sleeping on a chair, just feet away from the tub. She slowly sat up, still grabbing her head, and got out of the bathtub. She smiled and picked up the blanket that she knew Leo put on her, and put it around him. She made sure that Leo wasn't awake before exiting the room. But as she mostly closed the door and walked down stairs, Leo smiled, and went back to sleep.

She got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Donnie walking to the couch that Mikey was still sleeping on, coming from the kitchen. She smiled at the sleeping Mikey, and walked to sit next to him on the arm of the chair. "Morning everybody." She said looking up, with a bright smile.

"Morning." Donnie mumbled back, sitting on a close by armchair. Everyone was either watching TV, or was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mikey started stirring.

She smiled down at him, and started petting his head. He opened his eyes to a crack and saw Isabelle and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said smiling big at the adorably sleepy turtle.

"Morning." He said smiling super sleepily, and rubbed his eyes yawning. Isabelle couldn't help but chuckle at the little turtle. She stopped petting his head, as he sat up.

She sat down next to him. He looked up to Isabelle, and then to Donnie and the others. Raph just walked out of the kitchen and sat on the other side of Mikey. Mikey smiled up at Raph who just looked at him, annoyed. Mikey made the same annoyed face at him in a mocking sort of way. A deep growl escaped Raph's throat, and he then smacked Mikey hard, upside the head.

"OOWWWW!" Mikey yelled grabbing the back on his head, whining. Isabelle put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and looked at Raph angrily.

"What?!" Raph chuckled raising his shoulders.

"It's not nice hitting our little brothers, no matter how fun it is." Isabelle said with an evil-ish grin on her face.

"What?" Raph, Mikey, Donnie asked.

Isabelle sighed. "I have a little brother too. He's almost 11 now. I...he got mutated with the rest of my family." Isabelle said putting both of her hands on her lap, looking down at them. She sniffled and looked up. "It's.." She started but as she looked up, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey and the others, they were all looking at her, sadly. She smiled sadly and Mikey put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, guys. I will find him. And I know we can fix this. I just know." Isabelle said with a confident tone in her voice, and a confident smile on her face. They all softly smiled up at her.

They heard something coming from upstairs, and walk down the stairs. They all looked at the stairs, and saw Leo walking down the stairs, his crutch making more clicking sounds. When he got on the ground, he looked in the living and saw everybody looking at him. "What?" Leo said looking at his friends and family confused.

"Nothing." Raph said, looking from Leo to Isabelle. Leo saw that they all looked sad, especially Isabelle.

"Isabelle? are you OK?" Leo asked walking up to her, and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah i'm fine Leo." She said smiling up at him. He also smiled back softly.

"So...who's up for training?" Raph asked standing up, throwing his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Everyone groaned, and headed to the door, grabbing their weapons, and heading outside. Leo and Isabelle went outside too. Isabelle thought it was awesome watching her new friends train, so much awesomeness going on at once. When Leo and Isabelle got outside, they walked to the swing bench where they always sit while they watched Leo's brothers train.

Isabelle always sat down on the left side, and Leo always sat down on the right side.

They have been sitting there for over 5 minutes, and Leo decided it was a good time for Isabelle and him to talk about last night. Leo sighed quietly, and spoke up. "Isabelle, what happened last night? Why were you in the bathtub, and why had you been crying?" Leo asked, genuinely concerned about Isabelle.

Isabelle closed her eyes, and turned to Leo. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she could talk to Leo about almost everything. She sighed. "I went upstairs because I didn't want to wake anybody up, because I started getting flashbacks," She paused and hugged her knees. "from New York." She stopped and cleared her throat, because if she kept going she would start crying, and she had cried enough last night.

Leo seemed to know right away what she meant. He placed his hand on her knees comfortingly. "It's ok Isabelle, we will find your family and turn them back to normal. I promise." Leo said, looking at her with a serious face. She smiled as a happy/sad tear ran down her face. Leo smiled back with a cute little grin, and wiped the tear from her face. She slightly blushed. She didn't know why she blushed the most around Leo, it just happens. Isabelle and Leo went back to watching the others train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4! I wanted to try something new, so here it is! I'm sorry that last chapter was so short, this one will be really long. This was going to part of chapter three, but I thought it would be better as 2 chapters. PLZ R&R! THANKS!**

Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey were just finishing up with the fighting part of the training. "So, anybody up for a hike?" Raph asked.

Everyone groaned, but followed Raph into the woods, feeling pumped from their workout. Leo got up from the swing bench that he and Isabelle were sitting on, and started following, but Donnie saw. "Oh no Leo. You're not coming." Donnie said putting his hand on Leo's shoulder preventing him from walking.

"Why not? Iv'e been getting a lot better." Leo said frustrated.

"You're still not healed enough to walk long distances." Donnie said, pointing to Leo's leg. He wasn't using the crutch anymore, but he still had a limp.

Leo jerked his shoulder backwards, forcing Donnie's hand to let go, and walked in the house. Leo was really mad. Not particularly towards Donnie, but partly. Donnie sighed, and caught up with his brothers and friends. Isabelle walked in the house, to talk to Leo. But as Isabelle walked up to Leo, who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, he just turned away from her. Isabelle frowned and walked to the stairs. Leo didn't care. He was too angry and upset that he couldn't train, or even take walks with his brothers. Isabelle walked into hers and April's bedroom. She sat on her bed, and started reading her book.

Isabelle was reading her book for a while before she went down stairs to eat lunch. When she got to the bottom floor(Besides the basement), she saw that Leo was sitting on the couch still sulking. She sighed and went to the kitchen to start making sandwiches. When she finished making them, she brought them to the living room.

"Here, Leo." Said Isabelle giving a plate with a sandwich on it to Leo.

"Thanks." Leo said sitting up straight, taking the plate.

Isabelle smiled slightly, she sat down next to Leo and they started eating.

"So Leo, what was that fight with Donnie all about?" Isabelle said after they finished their sandwiches.

"I...I guess that my broken leg just has a lot of disadvantages." Leo said looking down at his still broken leg. "And one of them is that Donnie's just being really overprotective."

"Donnie's just trying to help you, Leo. He and everybody else are worried about you." Isabelle put her hand on his knee, and smiled at him reassuringly. He didn't smile back. He just looked away again.

"Yeah, well I wish they didn't." Leo mumbled. She sighed. She took Leo's and hers plates, and washed them off, and put them in the dishwasher. When she got back Leo was walking towards the door.

"Leo?" She said walking to him. "Are you ok? Where are you going?"

"I'm fine. I just need to think." Leo then walked out and closed the door, leaving Isabelle all alone.

A little while later. Isabelle is sitting on the couch, playing on her phone. Everyone comes back inside from their hike.

Donnie looks around the living room, trying to find a place to sit. He doesn't see Leo with Isabelle. She was sitting on the couch alone, looking sad. "Where's Leo?" Donnie asked sitting down next to her.

Isabelle sighed. "He said he needed to think, and went outside about 30 minutes ago." She said.

Donnie gasped. "You alright Don?" Asked Raph walking up behind him.

Donnie turned to his immediate older brother. "Leo's gone."

"Oh no." Raph said looking at his brother.

Isabelle was confused. "Am I missing something?" Isabelle asked standing up, and looking at the turtles.

Raph sighed. "When Leo goes on walks, he's usually gone for a while. He always comes back with his fists hurting, and his leg in more pain." Raph answered looking sadly at her. "He's always more relaxed and calm when he comes back though." Raph said reassuringly.

Isabelle gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Why does he come back with his fists hurting?!" She asked, concerned about her friend.

"He's been really upset about his leg, and such, ever since he woke up. He goes on walks to think. And we think he thinks about it so much that he gets angry and starts lashing out at trees, and stuff in the woods." Donnie said looking from Isabelle to his brothers.

"We need to go find him!" Isabelle yelled.

"That's not a good idea, Isabelle. He doesn't think straight when he's angry. He could accidentally hurt you." Donnie advised.

"I don't care. I need to make sure he's ok." Isabelle said walking towards the door. She walked out of the door and closed it.

Everyone looked at the door that Isabelle just left.

45 minutes later. Isabelle is running through the woods, still looking for Leo. She stops to catch her breath. Her hands were resting on her knees, and she was breathing heavily. She heard a pounding sound, a few yards away from her, and started running to it. She saw Leo punch a big tree really hard. He fell on his back yelping in pain. After a few seconds, he started standing up.

"Leo!" She said running towards him. Leo heard before he knew who it was. He unsheathed a single Katana, and swung. Isabelle fell on the hard, forest ground.

Leo saw who it was, and dropped his Katana. "Isabelle!" Leo didn't run towards her, or run away. He just stood there, frozen.

Isabelle turned on her left side, and she was grabbing the right side of her face. She took her hand off of her cheek, and looked at it. There was a good amount of blood on her hand. She gasped, and looked from her hand to Leo.

He slowly walked up to her. "Isabelle! I'm so sorry!" Leo said. She inched away from him, still on the ground. "Isabelle?" He almost whispered.

Isabelle shook her head, with tears in her eyes. She stood up, and started running back to the farmhouse. She was crying, and the tears stung her cut as they fell along her cheek. "Isabelle!" She heard Leo call out one more time.

She ran for about 5 minutes before she fell on her knees sobbing.

After a few minutes, she heard a voice. "Isabelle?" She thought it was Leo, so she didn't look up.

"Isabelle?" A different voice this time. She finally looked up, and realized that it wasn't Leo. It was Donnie, Raph and Mikey all huddled around her, looking at her, and gasping as they saw the rather large cut on the side of her face, bleeding.

"Isabelle, are you ok!?" Mikey asked kneeling down next to her.

That's when it all fell and crashed. Isabelle jumped into Mikey's arms, startling him, and she started sobbing harder. He hugged her back. Raph and Donnie walked up to her, and put their hands on her shoulders.

They all sat there for a few minutes, trying to comfort Isabelle. She let go of Mikey, sitting down on her knees and rubbed her eyes, being careful of trying not to touch the stinging cut on her face. Deep colored blood trickled down the right side of her face.

"Isabelle what happened?" Raph asked looking at the scary cut, with worry in his voice.

It took Isabelle a little bit to talk. "You were right, Leo does get really angry." She said trying to smile sarcastically, but a loud sob was all that came out.

They all looked at her with super wide eyes. "Leo did this to you!?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, why I aughta..." Raph started, but Isabelle cut him off.

"I don't think he did it on purpose. Would he do that on purpose?" Isabelle said trying wipe off the blood with her sleeve. Donnie took her hand so the sleeve wouldn't infect her cut more the it already would be.

"Leo wouldn't do that on purpose. We told you he doesn't think when he's angry." Mikey said, taking her other hand as he and Donnie helped her stand up.

"Come on Isabelle, we should get you home and cleaned up." Donnie said. Isabelle nodded.

They all started walking home, but it was hard for Isabelle because of the amount of blood she lost. Donnie had to carry her home. When they got to the farmhouse, they took Isabelle to Donnie's lab in the barn, and Donnie set her on the infirmary bed that he set up for when one of them got hurt. She was sitting up, and Donnie got a first aid kit. He pulled out disinfecting wipes.

"This might hurt a little, Isabelle." Donnie said holding up a wipe. Isabelle nodded.

Donnie barely put the wipe on Isabelle's cheek. "OOOWWWW!" Isabelle said freaking out, and jumping away.

"Sorry!" Donnie said, holding up his hands showing that it was an accident.

Isabelle stopped freaking out, and looked back at Donnie. It reminded her of what Leo said after he realized he hurt her. "It's ok. It's not your fault." Isabelle said and scooted back to her seat in front of Donnie.

Donnie gently pressed it on Isabelle's cheek again, trying to clean it. Isabelle cringed harshly, and screwed her eyes shut. After a minute, Donnie took the wipe off to get a new one, Isabelle opened her eyes to see that Raph and Mikey were sitting on stools a few feet away, watching Donnie clean Isabelle's wound. Donnie was pulling out another wipe, and Isabelle smiled, and waved at the others. They sadly smiled and waved back. Donnie gently put another wipe on her face. Isabelle was prepared, her eyes were already screwed shut, and she was ready to pinch her thigh to ease the pain on her face. Donnie wiped some more of the blood off.

"It just won't stop bleeding." Donnie said as he stopped wiping her cheek. Isabelle opened her eyes, and stopped pinching her thigh. "I think I need to start stitching it up."

Mikey and Raph ran towards Donnie and Isabelle. "You're doing what?!" Raph and Mikey yelled simultaneously.

"I need to stitch it up, so that it doesn't get too infected."(I don't know why doctors actually stitch things up, so I made one up.) Donnie said looking up to his brothers.

"Ok, just get it over with, Donnie." Isabelle said putting her hair in a ponytail.

Donnie sighed, he didn't like blood. "Ok. I need to go get the stuff ready." Donnie stood up and brought the first aid kit back to the main house.

Isabelle picked up one of the wipes that Donnie used to clean up her face, and was scared to see how much blood was on it. She gasped and dropped it, covering her face with both of her hands.

"Isabelle?!" Raph yelled running to Isabelle's side. "Are you ok?" She took her hands off of her face, and blood was on her hands. She screamed. She was so scared.

Raph hugged her reassuringly. "It's going to be ok, you're going to be fine. I promise nothing will happen." Raph whispered to Isabelle, soothingly. Isabelle nodded, and tightly hugged Raph back. It was then that they realized Donnie re-entered the barn after 10 minutes of him being in the other house. Raph let go of Isabelle, and they all faced Donnie.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked rubbing her back.

"Just scared." Isabelle said smiling, and wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Ok, are you ready?" Donnie said holding up the needle. Isabelle's eyes widened, but she nodded.

Raph grabbed Isabelle's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Everything will be ok, Isabelle."

"Yeah dudette, you're going to be alright." Mikey chimed in, playfully punching her arm.

Isabelle smiled at them all, and breathed in, and then out deeply. Donnie started stitching it up.

After about 45-60 minutes later. Isabelle's eyes were screwed shut the whole time, and tears were slowly falling down her face on by one.

"Ok. I am done." Donnie sighed. He was glad he didn't have to do that anymore.

Isabelle opened her eyes, and grazed the now stitched up cut with her right hand. It still hurt like shell. She winced.

"It's going to hurt still.." Donnie said picking up a hand held mirror. She slowly took the mirror, and almost dropped it from what she saw. The cut was ginormous. It went from just above her right ear, and into the right side of her bottom lip. She traced her finger right above her new going-to-be scar.

"I know this must be scary, but it will be fine." Donnie sighed. "I have to clean it again, and put a bandage over it. Ok?" Donnie asked holding up more wipes.

Isabelle didn't really wince when Donnie put another wipe on her scar. It was just that the pain was just bad all together, so it only hurt a little bit more. He finished cleaning it, and put a gauze cloth on it, and secured it with surgical tape. Donnie finished, and gave Isabelle a glass of water and walked over to Raph and Mikey. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Raph and Mikey nodded, and ran out the door heading for the farmhouse.

Donnie sighed, and walked back to Isabelle, who was messing with the bandage on her face. He smiled, and took her hands away from her face and on her lap. She smiled back.

"So what was that all about, Donnie?" Isabelle asked, looking him in the eye.

"Nothing."

Just a few moments after their little conversation, Raph ran into the barn, and took Donnie by the arm, dragging him to the far wall so Isabelle couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Good" I heard Donnie say. Then Raph exited again. Donnie rubbed his eyes, and walked back to the infirmary bed.

"Can I go to the farmhouse?" Isabelle asked, looking at the barn house doors.

"No. You need to stay here and rest overnight." Donnie said, hoping she would understand.

Isabelle huffed, and folded her arms. After a second, she unwrapped her arms, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok. But can I go back tomorrow?" Isabelle said hopefully.

"Alright, but only if you promise to not get off of the couch. You need to get as much rest as you can, so that your cut will heal faster. Ok?" Donnie said looking Isabelle in the eye.

Isabelle beamed. "Thanks you, thank you, thank you!" She said pulling Donnie into a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

Isabelle then remembered Leo, and unhugged Donnie. She frowned, and her gaze went to the ground, it was her fault that Leo went into the woods. It was her that kept talking to Leo about his fight with Donnie. It was her fault that she will now and forever have a huge freaking scar on the side of her face.

"Hey, you ok?" Donnie asked, tilting up Isabelle's chin with his hand.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm just worried about Leo. He's probably super worried." Isabelle looked to the doorway once more.

Donnie sighed. "Be right back." Donnie walked out of the barn, and came back a little while later Isabelle was playing with the bandage again. "Isabelle don't!" Donnie said running up to Isabelle, startling her, which made her start laughing at Donnie.

Donnie laughed mocking Isabelle, who just laughed even more, falling on her side. Donnie laughed, not mocking anyone this time. Isabelle sat up and wiped her eyes. "So, why did you leave again?" Isabelle asked Donnie.

"You said you wanted to see Leo, so here." Donnie put his arm out to the doorway, and on Que, Mikey, Raph and Leo all walked in. Isabelle smiled as she saw Leo, but he looked kinda bad. His eyes were red and puffy...was he crying?

Leo walked up to Isabelle not looking at her face, while everyone one else was backed up to let Leo talk to Isabelle. He had tears in his eyes. "Isabelle, i'm sor..." Leo started. Isabelle cut him off by quickly standing up and hugging him tightly.

"It's ok Leo, I know it was an accident." Isabelle said. "I forgive you." Leo was really surprised. But hugged her back, leaning his head on hers. Her head was rested on his shoulder. They hugged for a minute. She felt tears go on her head, Leo must've been crying again.

Isabelle took her head off of his shoulder, and looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her, and his eyes widened as he saw blood go the through the long bandage. "Isabelle?" Leo said.

Isabelle let go of Leo, and backed up. "What?" She said looking up at him worried.

"The cut, it's bleeding through the bandage." Leo answered. Isabelle touched the bandage, and took her hand off because it was wet, and it hurt. She looked down at her hand, more blood. She stared at her hand, and more tears came to her eyes.

Leo noticed. "Donnie!" He yelled for Donnie to help.

Donnie quickly ran up to her. "It's ok Isabelle, you're alright."

"OK." She said, wiping her eyes.

"I need to put another bandage on it. OK?" Donnie said.

"Yeah." Isabelle replied, and sat back down on the bed.

Donnie started taking off the bandage, Leo's eyes widened as he saw the cut. It was swollen, and bleeding, and it was all his fault. Donnie touched it, not thinking.

"Ow." Isabelle said, slightly jerking away.

"Sorry!" Donnie said, putting his arms down.

"It's fine." Isabelle said rubbing her own arm.

Donnie finished re-bandaging her wound, and put everything away.

They all just sat there for a few minutes, each shooting worried glances at Isabelle who was sitting on the bed. Isabelle yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Isabelle I think you should take a nap until dinner." Donnie said looking at her.

Isabelle yawned again. "K." She said sleepily.

Everyone started filing out. Donnie gave Isabelle a pillow and a blanket, and left. She fell asleep relatively quickly. It had been a long day.

An hour later, Isabelle woke up, her hands and face felt kind of wet. She sat up, and picked up the mirror. She saw her hands, and jolted awake, looking at the mirror. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The right side of her face, and both of her hands were covered in blood. It was the most scared Isabelle has ever been in her life. She started crying again. Why was this happening. Why was was it happening to her. In less than a minute, everyone ran into the barn.

"Isabelle!" Leo said running up to her, and taking her hands. She was still crying. He noticed all of the blood.

"Donnie, what's happening?!" Leo said turning to his younger brother. Raph and Mikey just stood back, too scared to get close.

"I don't know!" Donnie yelled. He looked closer at Isabelle's face. The blood was mostly dry, and it wasn't bleeding anymore. Thank god.

"Calm down, it's not bleeding anymore." Donnie said making Isabelle look him in the eye. "It's just dry blood, or drying blood." Isabelle stopped crying, and looked at her hands. She was still shaking a lot, but she calmed down. "Lets go to the farmhouse and get you cleaned up. Sound good?" Donnie said looking Isabelle in the eyes. She nodded and they led her to the other house.

They sat her on a chair in the kitchen. April stopped making the dinner, and rushed down to Isabelle. "Are you ok?!" She asked looking at her hands and face. Isabelle nodded. She was still too shocked to speak.

April looked up to Donnie and Leo, who were getting damp rags, and kneeling down in front of Isabelle. April backed up so that the guys could take care of her. A few minutes later, they were almost completely done wiping the blood off. Donnie left and and came back a moment later with the first aid kit, as Leo was still wiping off the remaining blood. Donnie pulled out some tape and gauze, and taking off the blood covered tape and gauze that was already on her face. Donnie finished putting the stuff on her face, and took Isabelle to the sink to clean her hands. She finished cleaning and drying her hands, and Leo led her into the living room with the others.

April walked up to Donnie, who was cleaning up. "What the heck happened?!" April whispered. She hadn't seen Isabelle since that morning. When she got back from the hike, she went straight to the barn to help Casey with the car.

Donnie looked into the living room, and sighed. He then looked back at April. "She got into an accident in the woods." Donnie said not really wanting to finish, but had to. "Leo went on a walk while we were hiking, and when we got back, we told Isabelle what happens when Leo is out there, and why it happens."

"Why?!" April whispered loudly.

"Cause she asked, and we couldn't just leave her in the dark." Donnie continued. "She ran back home from trying to find Leo, and she had this really big cut on her face. Apparently Leo accidentally swung at her."

April's eyes widened. "Is that why Leo was crying when he got back?" April asked looking into the living room.

Donnie nodded. "I stitched the cut up, and I don't think it stopped bleeding till she was already sleeping. That's why she was covered with 'it'." Donnie gulped hard.

April rested her hand on Donnie's shoulder. She and everyone else knew how much Donnie hated seeing blood. It terrified him. "She'll be fine, Donnie. Especially if you're helping." April said rubbing his arm and smiling. Donnie smiled back.

April went back to making dinner, and Donnie walked into the living room. Everyone was just sitting. It was uncomfortably quiet. Isabelle hadn't said anything since they left so she could sleep. She usually talked a lot, why was she so quiet? It was way to uncomfortable for Donnie. "How are you feeling Isabelle?" Donnie said sitting down on the arm of the couch. All of the seats were taken up.

She just shrugged.

"Are you ok, Isabelle?" Leo asked noticing that something wasn't right. She looked up at him, but back down to the ground. She just shrugged again. "Isabelle, please tell me what's wrong." Leo said holding Isabelle's hand.

She looked up to him and sighed. "I don't know." Was all that she said. Leo was about to ask something, but they were interrupted.

"Dinner guys." April called. They all stood up, and walked into the kitchen to get their food. They always eat in the living room, or outside if it's nice which it was tonight. April was the first one to get her food, and she went outside. They all followed with food on their plates. They were having pizza like they almost always do. They all sat on a blanket that April set up, and looked at the star filled night.

While everyone else was almost done eating their food, Isabelle barely took a bite. From everything that has happened today, she wasn't really hungry. Leo was looking at Isabelle worried. Isabelle noticed and took a bite of her now cold pizza, to make him believe that she was ok. He didn't fall for it. She just noticed that everyone kept staring at her. She got really uncomfortable and annoyed. "What?!" She snapped, surprised that she actually yelled. Everyone else was surprised too. She looked at the pizza that is on the plate in her lap. "Sorry." She said. She got up and walked into the house.

Once Isabelle was in the house, everyone looked at each other. "What did we do?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." Donnie said looking at the house. Everyone sighed. April got up and took everyone's plates into the kitchen.

She finished with the plates, and went into the living room to talk with Isabelle. Isabelle's face was in her hands, and she was shaking her head. "Isabelle are you ok?" April asked sitting next to her on the couch.

Isabelle lifted her head and looked at April. "I didn't mean to yell at you guys." Isabelle said, putting her hair behind her ears. She accidentally touched her scar in the process. "OW!" She said moving her hand away from her face.

"You ok?" April asked.

"Yeah, it just really hurts." Isabelle said pointing to her fresh cut.

April nodded. "Do you want me to get you an ice pack, then we could go outside maybe?" April said.

Isabelle nodded and smiled. April smiled, and walked into the kitchen, only to come back a minute later, with an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. She gave it to Isabelle, who gratefully took it and placed it on her face, and slightly winced. "You ok?" April asked.

"Yeah, just hurts." Isabelle said standing up.

April and Isabelle walked outside and sat back down on the blanket in the front yard. It was silent again. "Sorry guys, for yelling at you." Isabelle said hugging her knees.

"It's ok dude." Mikey said to her.

"You guys aren't mad?" She asked looking at all of them.

"Not at all." Leo said. She looked at them all, they were all nodding.

She smiled and looked at the sky. "Thanks." She said looking back at the 4 turtles and 2 humans sitting on the blanket.

She lied down on the blanket as everyone else did. T_hanks._ She thought before she fell asleep to crickets chirping in the distance.

**Finally done! Hope you enjoyed! PLZ comment about what you thought about this! THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5! Nothing to really say, except I got spacers in my teeth today, it hurts like SHELL!(1/20/15) The Isabelle in the story is my personality, like almost exact. The songs S****_ide by_****_Side_****, and****_ What a Wonderful World,_**** I am currently learning in choir right now. I am kinda good at singing, but definitely not amazing. I ''sing'' a lot in this chapter, so plz don't hate. It is my 13th birthday today!(1/24/15) YAY! Anyway, plz R&R! THANKS! **

Isabelle woke up to hear thunder and rain, and see lightning flashing through the window. She sat up smiling. She loved storms, they were just so interesting. She shot out of bed, and ran to the window, being mindful of April who was still sleeping. Isabelle watched the sky in awe. It was so beautiful with the bright white lights against the dark grey sky. Isabelle wanted to get a closer look, so she ran out of her room, tripping a few times because she was putting on her shoes. As she got down stairs, she started running for the door, but heard a quiet whimpering sound. She stopped, and turned to where the sound came from. She saw Mikey in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest and crying. She instantly ran to him, forgetting about the storm.

"Mikey?" She said pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong?"

Mikey started sobbing. "I-I h-had a ni-ightmare." Mikey managed to say through sobs

Isabelle hugged him tighter. "It's ok Mikey. Shh. It's ok." Isabelle said soothingly, and slowly rocking him side to side. She just sat there while Mikey still cried. "What was the nightmare about, Mikey?" She said. Mikey shook his head no. "Come on Mikey, talking about it will help. I promise."

Mikey thought about it, and tried to stop sobbing, so he could answer Isabelle's question. "I-I dreampt that w-we were back in New York. It was s-super stormy, and we were fi-ighting the Shredder." Mikey stopped, to rub his eyes, then continued. "H-he got everyone, everyone was go-one." Mikey jumped as he heard another clap of thunder. He started crying again.

"Shh, shh. Everyone is alright Mikey, everyone is alright." Isabelle was scared too. She had only heard stories about the Shredder, and he sounded terrifying. It must have been the most terrifying thing for poor little Mikey. "Come on Mikey, let's go sit on the couch." Isabelle said, tired of sitting on the cold floor. Mikey sniffled and nodded, following Isabelle to the couch. Isabelle sat on the couch, and Mikey snuggled up to her, his head resting on her shoulder. She smiled, and flung her arm around him. She tried to turn the TV on, but the power was out. They sat there for a few minutes, while Mikey's crying slowly ceased, and he fell asleep. Isabelle decided that she should probably got to bed also, so she got comfortable and fell asleep.

Isabelle woke up to feel Mikey squirming at her side, and freaking out. Isabelle was worried. He was probably having another nightmare, she needed to wake him up. "Mikey!" Isabelle half whispered, half yelled. Mikey shot up yelping, and scooted to the far side of the couch. He had begun crying again. "Oh Mikey." Isabelle said pulling him into another hug. She pet Mikey's head, and patted his shell gently.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asked quietly. Mikey nodded. He was still crying pretty loudly, and started shaking a lot. She needed to calm him down. She thought of multiple ways to calm Mikey down, and something quickly came to her mind. Singing! She was pretty good at it. She thought of songs that she loved, and knew word for word._ Side by side_. She learned it choir. She instantly got the song stuck in her head as she thought about it. She closed her eyes, and started humming the intro, and swaying side to side to the beat.

_"Oh we ain't got a barrel of money,  
>Maybe we're ragged and funny,<br>But we'll travel along, singin a song,_

_Side by side._

_Don't know what coming tomorrow,  
>Maybe it's trouble and sorrow,<br>But we'll travel the road, sharin' our load,_

_Side by side._

_Through all kinds of weather,  
>What if the sky should fall,<br>Just as long as we're together,  
>It doesn't matter,<br>matter at all._

_When they've all had their quarrels and parted,  
>We'll be the same as we started,<br>Just traveling along, singin a song,  
>Side by side.<em>

_Doot doo doo doo doo doot doo doot,"_

Mikey giggled as Isabelle sang this, and smiled. Isabelle smiled, and continued singing with her eyes still closed.

_"Doot doo doo doo doo doot doo doot,_

_But we'll travel along, singin a song._

_Side by side._

_Through all kinds of weather,  
>What if the sky should fall,<br>Just as long as we're together,  
>It doesn't matter,<br>matter at all._

_Oh we ain't got a barrel of money,  
>Maybe we're ragged and funny,<br>But we'll travel along, singin a song,  
>We'll travel the road sharin our load,<br>But we'll travel along, singin a song,_

_Side... by...side..."_

Isabelle opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that Leo, Raph and Donnie were all gathered around the couch, and were listening to her sing. "Hey guys, how long have been down here?" She asked, kind of embarrassed about singing.

"Almost the whole time. Mikey's cries woke us up." Leo said moving to sit next to his baby brother, and rubbed his head.

"S-sorry guys." Mikey stuttered, still not able to speak clearly. He hugged Isabelle's arm tightly.

"It's ok." Donnie said smiling.

"What happened anyway?" Leo said looking to Isabelle.

"He was having a nightmare." Isabelle said, looking at the baby blue eyed turtle and smiling. He smiled back. She then looked up to Leo, who still looked confused.

"But how did you know he was crying, before we did?" Leo asked.

"Oh, Iv'e down here with Mikey for at least..." Isabelle looked at the clock. "2 hours." Isabelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"2 hours?" They all said really confused, because apparently they had missed something.

"Yeah, it was super stormy outside, so I wanted to go out and just hang out in the rain. It's one of my favorite things to do when it's rainy. Besides playing video games and watching TV." Isabelle said smiling. "But before I could get outside, I heard Mikey crying."

"Why did you want to be in the storm?" Raph asked even more confused than earlier.

"I love the rain. I find it really relaxing and fun." Isabelle said, answering Raph's question.

"Oh." They all said simultaneously.

Mikey jumped and took Isabelle's arm in his hands. "Can you sing another song?!" Mikey asked smiling and shaking her arm.

Isabelle laughed. "Of coarse Mikey. What type of song? Calmer, or upbeat?!" Isabelle said with a gleam of happiness in her eyes, already knowing which one Mikey would chose.

"Upbeat! Definitely!" Mikey said shaking her arm.

She laughed. "Ok, let me think of a few." Isabelle said, stroking her chin and looking at the wall, earning another giggle from Mikey. Isabelle then smiled, and turned to face them all.

"Did you think of one?" Miky asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah." Isabelle started humming another intro, this time to the song _We Are Not Your Ordinary Family. _It's one her favorite songs.

_"__We are, we are,  
><em>_Not your ordinary fami-mily,  
><em>_But we can all agree that  
><em>_We are, we are,  
><em>_Close as close can be._

_So it don't matter what it looks like  
>We look perfect to me,<br>We got every kind of love  
>I feel so lucky indeed,<br>They can keep on talking  
>It don't matter to me, cause<br>We are, we are family._

_We are are are are. We are.  
>We are are are are. We are.<br>We are are are are. We are.  
>We are, we are family, family, family.<br>We are, we are family_

_So what?  
>We don't look, we don't act,<br>We don't walk, we don't talk,  
>Like you do<em>

_So what?  
>If we hang just to hang,<br>Ain't no shame,  
>We gon' do what we want to.<em>

_Cause we come from everywhere,  
>Searching for ones to care,<br>Somehow we found it here,  
>We found us a home.<em>

_We are, we are,  
>Not your ordinary fami-mily,<br>But we can all agree that  
>We are, we are,<br>Close as close can be._

_So it don't matter what it looks like  
>We look perfect to me,<br>We got every kind of love  
>I feel so lucky indeed,<br>They can keep on talking  
>It don't matter to me, cause<br>We are, we are family_

_OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange,  
>But really they make us stronger,<br>And I wouldn't replace not a thing,  
>Mother or father<br>Cause we,_

_Cause we come from everywhere,  
>Searching for ones to care,<br>Somehow we found it here,  
>We found us a home.<em>

_We are, we are,  
>Not your ordinary fami-mily,<br>But we can all agree that  
>We are, we are,<br>Close as close can be._

_So it don't matter what it looks like  
>We look perfect to me,<br>We got every kind of love  
>I feel so lucky indeed,<br>They can keep on talking  
>It don't matter to me, cause<br>We are, we are family_

_Family._

_We are._

_We are, we are family."_

Isabelle stopped and looked at Mikey, for what he thought. Mikey's eyes were wide with amazement. She looked up at everyone else, to see what they thought. Their eyes were wide just like Mikey's. Isabelle giggled. "I guess you liked it?" Isabelle said smiling with happiness.

"That was awesome! I never knew you could sing!?" Donnie said smiling at her.

"Yeah you were great." She looked at Raph, who was surprisingly the one who said it.

"Thanks!" She then looked at Leo.

"Wow." Was all that he said. She slightly blushed from all of the compliments she just received.

"Thanks, guys." Isabelle said smiling really big. Her new friends were really nice. Way nicer than she ever thought they would be.

"I wish we could do this every night." Mikey said looking up to Isabelle.

She smiled. "Maybe not EVERY night, be we can..." Isabelle was cut off by the sound of booming thunder right above the house.

Mikey screamed, and ran into Isabelle's arms once more, crying. The others shot up to comfort Mikey, but could see that Isabelle could handle it.

"Shh, it's ok Mikey, the thunder and lightning can't hurt you. Shh, it's ok." Isabelle soothingly said once again, rubbing his head, and gently rocking side to side.

"Yeah, the thounder can't hurt you." Said Donnie 'matter of factly'. "But you could die from...OW!" Donnie was cut short, by Raph hitting his head hard to make him shut up. Donnie was about to ask Raph why he'd just hit him, but Raph gestured towards Mikey, who was latching onto Isabelle tightly from what Donnie said. "Sorry Mikey." Donnie said looking towards the floor.

It was silent, besides Mikey crying. Isabelle thought that she should calm Mikey down again. She thought of another one of her favorite songs, from one of her favorite movies of all time, _The Sound of Music._ The song she thought of was _Favorite Things. _This came to her mind, because in the scene that they're singing this song, it was really stormy, and the kids were all scared and ran into Maria's room. She thought that that really connected to the situation at hand, so she gave Mikey a tight hug, then let go of him. He was sad, but didn't complain. Isabelle took both of Mikey's hand, like how a mother would take a childs hand, and smiled. "Would you like to hear another song?" Isabelle said smiling.

Mikey's eyes brightened a little bit. He nodded, as Isabelle situated herself so that she faced Mikey directly.

She started humming the theme, like she had done the other times, and started rocking like the other time.

"Raindrops on roses,  
>And whiskers on kittens,<p>

_Bright copper kettles,  
>And warm woolen mittens,<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Cream colored ponies,  
>And crisp apple stroodles,<br>Door bells and sleigh bells,  
>And schnitzels and noodles,<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are my favorite things._

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
>Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes," <em>Isabelle pokes Mikey's nose.  
><em>"Silver white winters that melt into spring,<br>These are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dog bites,  
>When the bee stings,<br>When i'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things,_  
><em>And then I don't feel so bad."<em>

Isabelle stands up, still holding Mikey's hands, and starts dancing around the living room. She and Mikey are laughing while dancing, and hear the others join in on the laughing.

_"Raindrops on roses,_  
><em>And whiskers on kittens,<em>

_Bright copper kettles,  
>And warm woolen mittens,<br>Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Cream colored ponies,  
>And crisp apple stroodles,<br>Door bells and sleigh bells,  
>And schnitzels and noodles,<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are my favorite things._

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
>Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,<em>

_Silver white winters that melt into spring,  
>These are a few of my favorite things.<em>

_When the dog bites,  
>When the bee stings,<br>When i'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things,_  
><em>And then I don't feel so bad..." <em>

The song ended, but Isabelle and Mikey were still dancing around and laughing. The others stood up as if they wanted to join. Mikey let go of Isabelle's left hand, and grabbed Donnie's hand. Donnie took Raph's hand, who took Leo's hand, who took Isabelle's free hand. They all laughed and danced. Mikey still jumped when there was thunder, but he didn't cry anymore. Isabelle was just looking at everyone's faces, and was glad to see that they were all having fun, especially Mikey. Since Isabelle was focusing her sight on her friends, she tripped on her own foot, and fell on the ground. Isabelle screamed just a little bit because she was startled.

"Are you ok?!" Leo said kneeling down next to her. Isabelle just busted out laughing. She grabbed her stomach, and couldn't breathe. She doesn't know why, but things like people falling, or things that aren't even that funny make Isabelle laugh really hard, especially if it happens to her.

"Isabelle, what's so funny?" Raph said standing near her. Isabelle tried to answer, but it only made her laugh more knowing they wouldn't understand. Maybe Mikey would, but probably not. She finally finished laughing and sat up gasping.

"Isabelle, what was that, are you ok?" Leo asked. Isabelle smiled again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just thought that that was really funny. I don't know why." Isabelle said wiping away the tears that had fallen when she was laughing.

"O...k." Leo said standing back up, and handing his hand to Isabelle to help her back up. Isabelle smiled and took his hand. As she stood up, she nearly tripped on her foot again, but Leo caught her in time.

"Uh, thanks." She said looking at him.

He smiled. "No problem."

Isabelle stood up, this time not falling, and smiled at everyone. She and Mikey yawned at the same time, then both laughed. "I guess that we should all go to bed?" Isabelle said looking at everyone else, who yawned then nodded. "Ok. Let's all go to bed." Isabelle walked towards the stairs, with the others right behind her. As they got upstairs, they all stopped at their doors. Isabelle looked back at the halls. "Goodnight guys!" Isabelle said smiling.

"Night." They all said at the same time. They all then walked into their bedrooms, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chappie 6! YAY! I've been having a lot of fun making these, and I have many more chappies drilled into my mind. LOL! The beginning is really weird, but that's the first thing that came in to my mind for the beginning. So any ways, plz R&R and ENJOY!**

It was a quiet evening at the farm house. It was about 4:29 pm. It has been cloudy all day, and it looks like it's going to rain. Mikey was in the kitchen, getting everything ready to make dinner. "Hey guys, would you like fruit-salad with dinner tonight?" Mikey asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah!" They all said, except for Isabelle who doesn't like fruit-salad.

Mikey smiled. "Ok!" Mikey said giving everyone a 'thumbs up'. He walked into the kitchen, and was followed a few moments later by a scream.

"Mikey!" They all yelled standing up, and ran into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?!" Leo asked, walking up to Mikey.

Mikey was frowning. "No. There are no strawberries for the salad!" Mikey said looking in the fridge.

Everyone sighed out of annoyance. "Really? That's what you screamed about?! We can just drive to the store and get some!" Raph said walking over to Mikey, and bopping him on the head.

"OW!" Mikey yelled, grabbing his head.

"April." Leo put his hand on his face. "Can you drive to the store and get some strawberries please?" Leo put his hand back at his side.

"Sure. What time is it?" April asked, trying to look at the microwave clock.

Donnie took out his T-phone. "It's 4:32pm, on a Sunday." Donnie looked up to April.

"Dang it. Sorry guys, stores aren't open on Sundays. Look like there's not going to be fruit salad tonight." April said, sighing.

"No!" Mikey exclaimed slapping his hands on his face.

"Sorry Mikey, no fruit-salad tonight." Donnie said, putting his hand comfortingly on Mikey's shoulder, even though he couldn't care less if there was fruit-salad or not.

Isabelle listened to the weird conversation, while she thought of something that might help. "Hey guys." Isabelle said, making sure she got everyone's attention before she started talking. Everyone looked at her. "When I was wondering the woods before Leo found me, I saw some strawberry bushes. I can go into the forest and pick some if you would like me to."

"Yes!" Mikey said, running up to Isabelle and giving her a hug. "Thank you." Mikey pulled away from the hug.

"No problem." Isabelle looked at Leo. "So can I go pick some strawberries?" She asked making sure to get permission from the one in charge.

Leo thought. "Ok. But only if someone goes with you."

"Come on Leo, she's old and tough enough to go alone. Just let her go." Raph said walking up to Isabelle, and putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah, come on Leo, please." Isabelle asked, putting her hands together.

Leo sighs. "Fine. You can go... alone."

"Yes! Thanks Leo." Isabelle gave Leo a hug, then went to a drawer to get a bag for the strawberries. She then waved. "Bye! Be back soon!" Isabelle left, and closed the door behind her. She was only excited to go alone, because she was getting tired of being cooped up inside all the time.

Isabelle skipped through the woods, trying to remember where she saw the strawberries. "They got to be somewhere around here." Isabelle said, putting her finger on her chin.

She wandered the woods a while longer before finding anything. She came across a strawberry bush, about a quarter of a mile behind the creek. She carefully picked off all of the ripe strawberries, and gently placed them in the plastic shopping bag she had brought along. There was a sudden, and really loud crash of thunder right above Isabelle. She jumped, and laughed at herself. Out of nowhere, it started raining, and it was already raining pretty hard. Isabelle loved the rain, so she decided to stay outside for a while. She sat on the ground, hugging her knees, and faced the sky. The rain stung Isabelle's still not completely healed cut, but she didn't care. She kept staring at the beautiful dark grey sky.

Back at the farm house, Mikey was getting annoyed waiting for Isabelle to come home, and he was a little bit worried because it started raining really hard. While Leo was completely worried. He was pacing around the living room, taking quick glances at the clock about every 5 seconds. Raph and Donnie just watched TV. Leo sighed over dramatically, and flopped onto the couch. "Where is she? She should be here by now." Leo said, looking over to Mikey who was sitting on an armchair, a few feet away.

"Yeah, I'm really getting worried." Mikey said. Leo and Mikey both look up to the clock, and sigh.

Isabelle takes a deep breath in through her nose, and out through her mouth. She loved the smell of rain, it brought back happy feelings from when she would sit out in the rain when she was younger. She lowered her head and sighed. She should probably be getting home soon. Leo would be getting worried. He is really protective of everyone, especially Isabelle. She stood up, and headed for home.

Leo bounced his leg in utter impatience. He was getting really worried, and slightly annoyed. "Shouldn't Isabelle be here by now? How long does it take to pick strawberries?" Leonardo looked over to Michelangelo, who also looked pretty worried. Partially about the fruit-salad, but mostly about Isabelle taking a long time.

"I know right? Although, Isabelle did say that she doesn't exactly remember where she saw them." Mikey said.

"I know, but she's been gone for almost an hour. I'm really worried." Leo said, looking at the door.

Isabelle walked right through the creek water, not caring because she was already soaked. She was jumping across the rocks, and she slipped. She fell into the water, and was completely engulfed in the water. She got up, and gasping for breath because she wasn't expecting to fall in the water. She wiped her eyes, and stood up shivering. The creek water was much colder than the rain, which was already cold addition to the fall wind, and cold air. She walked out of the creek, and went under a big tree to protect herself from the rain. She stopped under the tree, and hugged herself to keep warm. It didn't really work because her hands were freezing. "ACHOO!" She sneezed, bending down quickly, and back up quickly. (That's actually how I sneeze.) She thought nothing of it and wiped her nose, and started walking back to the farmhouse.

Leo quickly stood up from his seat. "Isabelle has been gone for over an hour, I'm going out to look for her. She could be in trouble, or might be in some soon." Leo walked over to the front door, and opened it. Just as he was about to step out, he saw Isabelle standing there, soaked, and reaching for the doorknob. She naturally had shoulder length, dark brown, slightly wavy hair. But right now, her hair looked still shoulder length, but it looked black, and super straight. "Isabelle!" Leo ran to Isabelle, and gave her a hug, really relieved that she was okay. She gave him a hug back, knowing that he was really worried. She could tell by the way he said her name, and the look in his eyes. He unhugged her.

"I'm so sorry Leo, I lost track of time. You know how much I love the rain and storms." Isabelle smiled. Leo smiled back. She walked inside, and Leo closed the door.

"It's ok, but next time please..." Leo was cut off by Isabelle sneezing really loud and sudden.

"ACHOO!" Isabelle quickly went down and up, just like last time she sneezed. "Sorry. Excuse me." Isabelle smiled wiping her nose, kind of embarrassed for the way she sneezed.

Leo smiled. He didn't know why she was embarrassed, he thought her sneeze was kind of cute. "Why? Sneezes are..." Isabelle sneezed again.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Isabelle sneezed so hard that she almost fell backwards.

"Isabelle!" Leo ran to Isabelle, and took her hands. "A-are you ok?!" Leo asked helping her to the couch. Isabelle just nodded, holding her elbow over her nose and mouth. He set her down on the couch. "Isabelle, are you ok? That was really weird."

Isabelle put her arm down. "I don't know what's wrong. I think I may have gotten a cold from being outside too long without a jacket." Isabelle looked down at her soaked t-shirt, and sneezed.

"Isabelle, I think you should rest. If you really are sick, which I think you are, then you need to rest. You should probably get into warmer clothes first." Donnie advised. Isabelle nodded, and stood up, with Leo standing up right after her. He looked really worried. Donnie wondered why Leo always worried about Isabelle, then it hit him. Leo must like Isabelle! Donnie mentally gasped, and slapped his hands over his mouth. Donnie physically didn't move at all. "April, will you show Isabelle where we keep the towels and extra clothes please?" Donnie asked, looking over to April.

April nodded. "Yeah. No problem." April walked over to Isabelle, who was really shivering. April put her arm over Isabelle's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Isabelle sneezed quietly and nodded, letting April assist her upstairs.

Leo was about to walk away, but was stopped by Donnie's hand on his shoulder. Raph and Mikey stopped what they were doing, knowing that Donnie was going to talk to about Leo something, and they were really bored, so they stayed to listen. "Yeah, Donnie?" Leo asked turning towards his little brother.

Donnie didn't know if he wanted to ask Leo this in front of the others, but it was the best time because April and Isabelle weren't there. "Dude, Leo, I need to ask you something." Donnie said making Leo uncomfortable. Leo just nodded, silently telling Donnie to continue. Donnie sighed. "So, do you like Isabelle?" (I'm laughing at myself for this part! LOL!) Leo blushed super hard, and looked away. That really caught Donnies' and the others attention.

"Leo, you like her?!" Raph said walking up to him.

Leo was really blushing. "I don't know. I think so." Leo looked up to his younger brothers, who stood there with their mouths wide open. Leo sighed, his blushing ceased. "So why did you want to know anyway?" Leo looked at Donnie.

"Because you are always worried if she's not around, and you two are always hanging out." Leo slightly blushed again. "How long have you liked her?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. Can we talk about something else now?" Leo asked, the conversation was getting kind of uncomfortable.

"Sure." Donnie said looking to Raph and Mikey. Leo went back to what he was doing. He walked out of the living room, and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Dude, why'd you ask him that? That's not something you just ask someone!" Raph quietly exclaimed, walking to Donnie.

"It just sort of came out." Donnie protested.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, going back to watching TV. Mikey took the bag of strawberries, and walked into the kitchen. Donnie walked out of the house, and went to the barn to work on his 'project'.

Isabelle and April came back down stairs a little while later. April walked out of the house, and headed for the barn. Isabelle sneezed again, and sat on the couch.

"You ok Isabelle?" Raph asked as Isabelle sat down.

"Yeah, i'm fine, it's just a little cold." She answered. Isabelle sneezed again, and shivered.

"Would you like a blanket and some tissues?" Raph asked, concerned about her.

"Yes please." Isabelle said.

Raph got up and walked the a small table that had a tissue box and picked it up. He then went to the closet and got a blanket. Raph returned to the couch and handed Isabelle the blanket, and put the tissues on a table by the couch. "Thanks Raph." Isabelle said as he handed her the blanket.

"No problem." Raph sat back down, and continued watching TV. Mikey came in from the kitchen, where he was making the fruit-salad.

"Hey Isabelle, thanks for getting the strawberries." Mikey said smiling at Isabelle.

"No problem, ACHOO!" Isabelle wiped her nose with a tissue that Raph handed her. "Thanks. Sorry." Isabelle sniffled.

Mikey walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Leo comes back downstairs, and sees Isabelle sitting on the couch with Raph. Leo walks to the couch, and sits next to Isabelle. "H-hey Isabelle, how are you feeling?" Leo asked. Isabelle looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks." Isabelle said. Leo smiled slightly and watched TV with them. Isabelle leaned on Leo's shoulder, and Leo blushed. He leaned his head on top of hers.

Leo felt like someone was watching him. He looked past Isabelle, and saw Raph staring at him. "What?" Leo asked Raph. Isabelle looked at Leo, then Raph in confusion.

Raph looked back at the TV. "Nothing." Leo looked back at the TV, wondering why Raph was acting weird. He leaned his head back on Isabelle's, who's head is back on Leo's shoulder.

Donnie, April and Casey come inside from working in the barn. Donnie was in his lab, working on his latest invention. Casey and April were working on Casey's car, that he hasn't finished working on yet. Donnie plopped down on an armchair, and yawned rubbing his eyes. April and Casey sat on the other armchairs.

"Long day?" Leo asked his little brother.

"Yeah, but i'm almost done with what I've been working on." Donnie yawned. He noticed Leo and Isabelle. "I'm going to rest. Will one of you guys wake me up for dinner?" Donnie asked, standing up, and looking at his brothers and friends.

Mikey was the first to answer, poking his head out of the kitchen. "No problem D!" Mikey said, smiling and giving Donnie a 'thumbs up'. Donnie smiled back, and went upstairs. Mikey went back into the kitchen, again.

Isabelle sneezed again, and her throat was starting to hurt from all of the sneezing.(I sneeze really loud and hard, so if I sneeze a lot, my throat starts to hurt.) Leo noticed Isabelle's discomfort. "Are you ok?" Leo said sitting up straight, looking at her.

Isabelle looked up to Leo, knowing that he knew that she wasn't really comfortable. "Yeah, it's just that my throat is starting to really hurt." She sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"Clearing your throat will only make it worse.(IDK if that's true, it's probably not.) I'll go make you some tea." Leo stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Isabelle smiled at how kind Leo was being. She was about to clear her throat again, but stopped herself remembering what Leo had just said.

Leo came back a few minutes later, carrying a mug filled with tea. "Here, this will help." Leo said giving Isabelle the cup, smiling.

Isabelle couldn't help but smile back, Leo had a really cute smile. "Thanks." Isabelle said sitting up, and gratefully taking the cup. She started drinking it. She doesn't like tea, but this was pretty good! She kept on sipping. After a little bit, she looked to her right. She saw Leo smiling at her.

"Is it helping?" Leo asked, still smiling, yet he was still worried.

"Yeah, it's really helping." She said, and continued drinking her tea. "What type of tea is this anyway?" Isabelle asked looking up at Leo.

"It's chamomile tea. It's the only one we have here." Leo said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh." Isabelle looked at her more than half empty mug, and finished drinking the tea. She started to set the cup down on the table. Before she put it down, Leo grabbed it, and took it into the kitchen. He came back a moment later, and sat down next to Isabelle again. She leaned on him again, and this time, he wrapped his arm around her. She blushed, and as she looked up she could tell that Leo was blushing too.

Just a moment later, Mikey called everyone in the kitchen for dinner. "Dinner! Come and get it while it's hot!" Isabelle stopped leaning on Leo, and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Leo, Raph, April and Casey all followed Isabelle into the kitchen. Mikey walked past them, and headed upstairs to get Donnie, just like he said he would. Mikey always did what he said he would do. "You can start eating." Mikey said as he walked past them.

Isabelle took a plate, and started getting some food. Dinner smelled delicious. Mikey had made chicken, rice, and fruit salad. She got chicken first, and then some rice. (I'M IN LOVE WITH RICE! 3) She sat down, and waited for her food to cool down a bit.

Leo finished getting his food, and sat down next to Isabelle. He took a big bite of the steaming rice. As soon as he closed his mouth, his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue. The hot food dropped out of his mouth, and landed back onto his plate. Isabelle held her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. He looked at Isabelle, with his tongue still sticking out. That was as much as Isabelle could handle. She started laughing, pointing at Leo. He started laughing too. The others sat down, looking at Isabelle and Leo like they were crazy. Donnie and Mikey came into the kitchen in the middle of Leo and Isabelle's little 'laugh attack'. They also stared at them, just like the others did.

"What did I miss?" Mikey asked getting his own food.

Isabelle and Leo stopped laughing, and smiled at each other with wide smiles on their faces. "Oh nothing. Just something funny happened." Isabelle said, and looked at her plate, still smiling. Leo did the same.

They all pretended that nothing happened. All except for Isabelle and Leo who kept giving each other happy glances during dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Chapter 7! Wow. I can't believe that I've already gotten 7 chapter written and done! It means a lot that you guys like my story! This one has been lingering in my mind for some time now, and I probably wasn't going to post it. But here it is. Something big(ish) will happen in this chapter, and I thank Kaylee for saying something that made me think of this. This chappie is Leo-centric, because Leo is my favorite. Anyway, plz R&R! Thank you soo much!**

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Leo was the first to finish eating. He cleaned his bowl, and put it in the dishwasher. He started walking for the front door.

"Hey Leo, where are you going bro?" Raph asked, standing up and walking towards the sink.

Leo smiled at his immediate younger brother. "I'm going for a walk." After Leo said that, everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Leo, worried.

"A walk? A-are you ok?" Raph asked, looking kind of scared. (If you don't know why they're scared, remember last time Leo went for a walk? Hint: Isabelle's scar.)

Leo smiled again. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a really nice day, and I thought it was perfect to go for a walk." Leo was smiling for real, something that nobody has seen happen for a while, and something that Isabelle has never really seen on Leo before.

Everyone relaxed, and went back to what they were doing before. "Ok. Be careful Leo." Raph said, walking up to his only older brother, and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo nodded, still smiling. "I will. Bye guys." Leo waved, then he started walking back towards the door.

"Bye." Everyone said as Leo left.

Isabelle finished her cereal, and put it in the dishwasher, just as Leo and Raph had done. She was going to go out to the living room, when Raph walked in front of her, and stopped. "What?" Isabelle said, taking a step back.

"Since you're staying with us, and we're always get into dangerous situations, we were thinking that you should get a weapon and some training." Raph said, looking at his brothers, then back to Isabelle. "Would you like to have a weapon?" Raph asked.

Isabelle looked so excited. "Yes! I would love to! I mean...yeah sure. That'd be cool." Isabelle said, folding her arms across her chest, trying to look cool.

Raph smirked. "Ok. Let's get started!" Raph punched the palm of his hand.

Raph and Isabelle walked outside, with Donnie and Mikey following. Raph and Isabelle walked into the storage shed, and started taking out all of the tools that could be used as weapons. Raph layed them all down on the ground. Isabelle first tried the rake, but it didn't really work for her. Same with the shovel, and so on. They have been trying to find Isabelle a weapon for almost an hour.

"Raph, I don't think that any of these will work. Maybe i'm not meant to have a weapon." Isabelle said, shrugging and wiping the sweat off of her forehead to prevent the salty sweat from stinging her cut anymore than it already has.

"Come on, there is one more thing left that you can try." Raph said, pointing to a deserted tomahawk left on the ground.

"Ok, but if this doesn't work out for me, then i'm done." Isabelle said, picking up the tomahawk. (For those who don't know what a tomahawk is, it's a type of ax.)

Raph nodded. Isabelle brought the tomahawk above her head, and started swinging it around. This was actually pretty easy to control. It's not too heavy, and it's not too light. It was just perfect! She jumped up, and brought the tomahawk down to the ground. "TOMAHAWK CHOP!" She yelled as she remembered Pewdiepie saying that when he was playing 'Surgeon Simulator'. It was really funny, so she'd thought that it would be hilarious if the guys knew what she was referring to. She brought the tomahawk back up, and looked at Raph, Mikey and Donnie to see how she did. They were clapping, and whooping. She smiled. She turned around, and saw a big tree only a few feet away. She smirked, and held her tomahawk behind her head. She closed her eyes, and she breathed in deeply, then out. She opened her eyes, and smiled mischievously. She threw the tomahawk with so much force, that it went straight into the tree trunk, full force. She heard the guys clapping and whooping again. She smiled and walked over to the tree, and started taking the tomahawk out.

As soon as she pried the weapon out of the tree trunk, she looked past the tree, and saw Leo limping back home. He looked up at her, and she noticed how injured he was. She dropped her tomahawk, and gasped covering her mouth at what she saw. Tears were stinging hers and Leo's eyes, but were already falling down Leo's face. His body was covered in bruises, and blood was trickling down his right arm. And worst of all, his left eye, it was a black eye. It was so bad that Isabelle could see it under Leo's deep blue mask.

"LEO!" Isabelle ran to Leo's side, just as he fell to his knees.

The others didn't know that Leo was there, or that he was even hurt. So when they heard Isabelle call his name, they ran to see what happened. They also gasped as they saw their leader in blue, their oldest brother, painted with bruises. They ran to Leo's side.

"Leo! Are you ok!? What happened!?" Raph asked taking Leo's arm to help him stand up.

Leo opened his eyes to look at his younger brother. Pain was written all over his face. "It was a few Foot Bots. They're in the woods." Leo was breathing hard. "They seem to have advanced, and they beat me up. I managed to get one of them down, but it took all of my strength." Leo said. He looked so exhausted and hurt. They needed to get him into the barn to bandage his arm. It was just a cut, but it still needed to be taken care of, and so did his eye. Donnie took Leo's other arm, and they headed for the barn. Donnie finished cleaning and wrapping Leo's wound.

"Come on Leo, you need to rest." Donnie and Raph took Leo's arms, and they started to lead him into the house. As soon as they got inside, they immediately started taking Leo towards the stairs, to take him to his room. "Isabelle, can you get Leo an ice-pack for his eye please?" Donnie asked, as they started walking upstairs.

"Sure thing Donnie." Isabelle said as she rushed for the kitchen. Right as she opened the freezer, Ice Cream Kitty gave Isabelle an ice-pack. Isabelle smiled. "Thanks Kitty." She rubbed Kitty's head, and closed the freezer door. She rushed upstairs just as they were putting Leo in his bed. Isabelle ran to Leo as soon as he was on his bed, and under his covers. Everyone backed up so Isabelle could give Leo the ice-pack.

Isabelle walked up to Leo's bed, and sat down on the edge. She started taking off Leo's mask so that the ice-pack would calm down the swelling of his eye easier. "Here Leo, this will help." Isabelle said, gently placing the ice-pack on Leo's left eye. He winced a tiny bit, but didn't complain.

"Thanks." Leo said, taking the ice-pack from Isabelle. He accidentally put his hand on Isabelle's hand for a second. Only Isabelle and Leo noticed.

They all started leaving Leo's bedroom. Isabelle was the last one out, and as she was under the door frame, she looked back at Leo. He was already fast asleep. Isabelle was about to turn off Leo's light, when somebody grabbed her wrist. She looked up, and saw Donnie there, he was looking at Leo worryingly.

"You ok Donnie?" Isabelle asked as Donnie let go of her wrist.

Donnie put his finger over his mouth, and shushed Isabelle. He forced Isabelle out of Leo's room. He brought her downstairs with the others.

"What the heck Donnie? Why did you drag me down here?" Isabelle asked, kind of frustrated. She could do things by herself ya know!

"Leo is a super good ninja, so if something changes in his environment, then he will wake up. That's why I didn't let you turn off his lights." Donnie concluded.

Isabelle seemed to understand. "Oohhh. I see."

It was quiet, they all wanted Leo to get as much rest as possible.

"So Isabelle." Raph said, breaking the silence. "Would you like to go outside and do some more training?"

Isabelle didn't want to train. She didn't want to leave the house. She didn't even want to leave Leo's side, especially if he was hurt. But, if she did train enough, maybe, just maybe, she could protect Leo and his brothers when they were hurt and couldn't defend themselves. She decided that she did in fact, want to become a better fighter. She looked at Raph with a serious face, and nodded. "Let's do this." She glanced at the stairs for a brief moment, and followed the guys outside.

As she got outside, she picked her tomahawk off of the ground, and brushed off all of the dirt and grass that collected on it when she dropped it. She finished cleaning her tomahawk blade, and looked up, and saw Raph standing there, a tomahawk in his hand.

"You ready?" Raph asked as Isabelle walked up to him.

Isabelle nodded, and Raph did the same.

Raph started explaining what it is that they were going to be doing. "We are going to be doing 'mirror training'. What that is, is that I am going to do a stance and a movement, and you are going to do the exact same afterwards. Every time I add a new movement, you are to add it to the previous ones. Got it?" Raph asked Isabelle. She nodded.

Raph started with a stance. It was the beginners fighting stance. He took the tomahawk he had, and swung it out in front of him. Isabelle did the same. Raph then started doing some more examples, each one getting harder, and harder. At the end, an hour later, Isabelle put it all together. Raph, Mikey and Donnie have never seen Isabelle so concentrated before. Isabelle finished, and looked at Raph. He bowed to her, and she smiled and bowed back, knowing that she succeeded. Raph turned his back, and walked to the shed to put the tomahawk he was using away.

As soon as Raph turned his back, Isabelle breathed out, and fell on the ground. She just lied there, so tired that she almost fell asleep right there. That was if Mikey didn't walk over to her, and stood above her fallen figure. He smiled, and reached his hand out to help her stand up. Isabelle smiled back, and took his hand. As soon as Isabelle stood up, she fell again because she felt lightheaded from standing up to fast. She felt so weak from all of the training that she had just somehow managed to push through. Mikey threw her arm over his shoulder, and led her into the house. He sat her down on a kitchen table chair, and got her a damp rag.

"Thanks Mikey." Isabelle said, dabbing her face with the cool damp rag.

Mikey smiled. "No problem."

Isabelle felt sweaty and gross. "You know, I think i'm just going to go take a shower." Isabelle said standing up. Mikey held his nose, and stuck out his tongue in a joking way. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same back. They both smiled, and Isabelle walked upstairs to take a shower.

After Isabelle took her shower, she dried her hair, and put on jeans, a t-shirt, and her clean sneakers. She walked out of the bathroom, when she noticed that Leo's bedroom door was still wide open. Isabelle walked up to Leo's door, and peeked inside to see if Leo was still asleep. He was, but she wanted to check up on him to see if he was alright. She slowly and quietly walked into his bedroom, and walked up to his bed, and sat down on the edge again. She looked at his arm first. It was still bruised and a tiny bit swollen, but otherwise it was fine. She then looked at his eye. It looked kind of swollen and really painful. This reminded her of something that happened when she was about 6-8. One of her older brothers, Elijah, had built a k'nex bow. He was about 10-12, and he shot it at Isabelle, and it hit her under her right eye. She had thought that she had a black eye, and she remembered that she was excited about getting it. She thought that having it meant that she was tough. She now had a barely even visible indented scar under her right eye. (All true. Elijah is now 17, and I am 13. Sometimes I can't even see the scar.) She thought that since Leo was a ninja, that getting a black eye was not 'cool', but it was shameful. She grabbed one of his hands with both of her hands. She felt tears stinging her eyes again, she didn't like seeing people in pain, especially Leo for some reason. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. But one escaped, and landed on Leo's hand. She still had her eyes closed, so she didn't know that it landed on his hand, or even that it woke him up. Leo opened his eyes, and saw Isabelle sitting there, holding his hand. He smiled at her.

"Hey." Leo said squeezing Isabelle's hand slightly. She jerked her head up, and looked at Leo. Tears were falling out of her eyes.

"Leo. Did I wake you? I'll leave and let you rest." Isabelle stood up, and was about to walk away, but was stopped by Leo still holding her hand.

"You don't have to leave. And I would actually like some company." Leo said.

Isabelle sat down back on the bed, not letting go of Leo's hand, and it didn't look like he was going to let go either. He started sitting up to talk better. As he got off of his arm that was raising him up, he winced, and grabbed his bruised and cut covered arm and yelped slightly. Isabelle quickly got the ice-pack that Leo put on his nightstand, and put it on his arm. More tears were stinging her eyes. Leo grabbed the ice-pack from her, and kept it on his arm. Isabelle looked down at her hands. Leo looked at Isabelle sadly, and wiped away a fallen tear that she had not noticed. She smiled sadly, and looked up at Leo. Their faces were only a couple of inches away. On instinct, they moved closer until their lips met.

Mikey walked upstairs, and was headed to Leo's room to check up on him. He walked up to the door, and was about to walk in, but stopped when he saw that Isabelle was already in there with him. He was about to walk away, when he noticed Leo and Isabelle were really close. "They look like they're going to...they kissed! HOLY CRAP THEY ARE KISSING!" Mikey thought this, and slapped his hand over his mouth, and quickly went back into the hallway, leaning against the wall. Raph and Donnie were also walking up the stairs, probably having the idea to check up on Leo. Mikey looked at them, wide eyed. They quickly walked up to him.

"You ok Mikey? You look like you've seen a ghost." Donnie said first.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

Mikey shushed them, and pointed to Leo's bedroom. He then popped his head back into the room. Raph and Donnie looked at each other and shrugged, and followed Mikey to the doorway and peeked inside themselves. Both of their jaws dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Isabelle and Leo were kissing! Raph pushed Mikey and Donnie to the stairs, and led them to the living room.

"AWWW!" Mikey said, putting his hands on his face smiling. (That's definitely what Mikey would do.)

"Did I just see, what I think I saw?." Donnie asked looking at his two brothers who were with him. Raph rolled his eyes, and walked over to the TV, where 'Crognard the Barbarian!' was playing.

Isabelle and Leo broke apart, and stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Well...um...that was...um..." Leo said blushing like crazy, and looking around the room.

Isabelle was blushing the same amount, or even more. "Nice?" She was looking around also, and Leo and Isabelle's eyes met.

Leo smiled slightly, and so did Isabelle. "Yeah." Leo took Isabelle's hand again. "Nice."

She smiled back at him, and noticed that his left eye was shut. She frowned a bit, which probably confused Leo. She looked at, touching around his eye, which made Leo wince a tiny bit.

She quickly brought back her hands. "Sorry Leo, but it looks really bad." Isabelle said looking at his black eye.

Leo nodded. "And it hurts a whole lot too." Leo put his hand over his left eye, and he could feel the heat coming off of it.

"Do you want me to go get you some painkillers and a new ice-pack?" Isabelle said, picking up the now melted ice-pack.

Leo nodded. Isabelle then got up, and walked out of the room. She walked into the hallway between the kitchen and the living room, but stopped, and felt like someone was watching her. She turned around, and saw Raph, Donnie and Mikey standing in the doorway. She looked at them questioningly.

"Hey guys...whatcha doing?" Isabelle said, slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing much, just talking. What are you doing?" Mikey said raising an eyebrow, smiling. That made Isabelle kind of uncomfortable, like they knew something.

"W-what do you mean? Oh, and I'm getting Leo a new ice-pack, and some painkillers for his eye." Isabelle said opening the freezer, and taking out a new ice-pack, and putting the old one back in. She then walked over to some cupboards and started searching for the pills. She found the bottle, and took out a couple of pills, and got a glass of water for Leo. She then faced the guys again.

"Is Leo ok?" Donnie asked being the doctor he is.

"Yeah. He's fine." Isabelle said sadly, then looked at the items in her hand that she collected for Leo. She looked back up to the guys. Isabelle then started walking out of the kitchen to go back up to Leo. Donnie put his hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"I'm going too, I think I should check up on him." Donnie said. Isabelle nodded, knowing that Donnie would find just about everything wrong with Leo. Isabelle turned back towards the stairs, and started walking up them. Donnie followed.

Isabelle and Donnie walked into Leo's bedroom. Leo was still sitting up on his bed holding his eye, but he put his mask back on. Isabelle walked up to him again, and sat on the edge of the bed, and gave him the pills and water. Leo gratefully took the pills from Isabelle, and drank them down with the water. She took Leo's hand off of his face, and pulled up his mask so that Donnie would be able to analyse Leo's eye. Donnie's mouth opened when he saw Leo's eye. It was really bruised. Isabelle gave the ice-pack to Leo, and got off of the bed. Donnie stood in front of the bed, and analysed Leo's eye.

"How do you feel Leo?" Donnie asked, looking his older brother in the eyes.

Leo looked back. "It hurts." He said, shrugging and pulling his mask back down gently. Donnie sighed at his brother.

"It will get better eventually, but for now you need to leave it alone." Donnie said. Leo nodded, and Donnie next checked his arm, which wasn't too bad. "Your arm will be fine. Can you move it around?" Donnie asked, doing as many small tests as he could. Leo nodded, and raised his right arm. He didn't seem in too much pain, but he would have to not use it that much for a day or so. And that's exactly what he told Leo. Donnie then checked Leo's knee. It wasn't broken again, but he would need the crutch for a while, just to be safe. Leo sighed at how he was almost always dependent on a stick. Isabelle smiled reassuringly, and put her hand on Leo's shoulder. He smiled back up at her.

"Can I go get Raph and Mikey? They're probably worried." Donnie asked, making sure that Leo was ok with it.

Leo nodded. Donnie started walking to the door, and left. He walked downstairs, and Raph and Mikey stood up from their seats.

"How's Leo?" Raph asked first.

"He's fine. I don't think he should use his arm for a few hours, to a day. His eye is pretty bad. He has to keep an ice-pack on it so that it will numb the pain. And his knee..." Donnie stopped, knowing that this is all the shredders fault. How could somebody be so ruthless and dangerous? Mikey and Raph were looking at Donnie very worryingly. Donnie sighed. "His knee is not broken again, thankfully, but he will need to use his crutch for a little while longer." Donnie said sadly. "He said you guys can come up." Donnie half-heartily smiled.

Mikey and Raph's expressions saddened, but they were all happy that Leo was at least able to walk. Hopefully. Donnie started searching for Leo's crutch, and Mikey and Raph joined in on the hunt. Mikey found it after a few minutes, under the couch. He gave it to Donnie, who took it and started walk towards the stairs. Mikey and Raph followed, glad that they were able to see Leo. They walked into Leo's room. Mikey and Raph quickly ran to Leo's bed to see if he's ok.

"You ok Leo?" Raph asked sitting down next to Isabelle.

"Yeah, I guess so." Leo answered, looking kind of pale.

Raph looked at Leo's eye, and moved to get a closer look. He noticed how bruised and painful it looked. Mikey also moved to get a good look at Leo's black eye. Leo never liked people looking at him. He grabbed the ice-pack that Isabelle had recently got, and put it on his eye so that Raph and Mikey would stop staring at it. Donnie noticed this, and shooed Mikey and Raph away so that they would give him space, and so he could give Leo the crutch. Leo sighed and took the crutch. He looked at it, and was about to stand up, but Donnie stopped him.

"You need to rest for a while longer, at least till tomorrow." Donnie said. Leo nodded, even though he wasn't excited about being cooped up in his room. But he would have to deal with that. Leo leaned his crutch against the end of his bed frame. His stomach grumbled, due to not eating since breakfast, and it is already evening. Leo put his arms over his stomach, trying to silence its plea for food. That's at least what he thought those sounds were signaling.

"We'll go get you some food." Donnie said, then started walking towards the door. All of the guys went to get Leo food, so Isabelle stayed to keep Leo some company. She watched as Mikey, Donnie and Raph left Leo's bedroom, then looked back to Leo. She walked up to him, and sat down in front of him again.

Leo didn't look to well. His normally sea-green skin, looked more pale and olive-colored like Donnie's normal skin color. "You ok Leo?" Isabelle asked.

"Huh?" Leo asked looking up at Isabelle. "Oh. Yeah i'm fine...I guess." Leo said looking around his room sadly.

Isabelle was getting a tiny bit frustrated. She knew that he wasn't ok, and that he was just lying to her. "Tell me what's wrong, you can trust me." Isabelle said gently placing her hand on his bicep. She smiled at him. He looked up at her, and sighed.

"I'm just having a migraine, and I don't feel too good. My stomach hurts." Leo replied, holding his head in his hands. Isabelle frowned at how Leo almost always seemed to be the one too get hurt.

Because he said that he was having a migraine, and that his stomach hurts, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. It wasn't too hot, but hotter than it should be for a turtle. Isabelle got concerned. "Leo, I think you have a fever. Your head is pretty warm." Isabelle said, placing her hand on his head again.

The others came in, carrying some food. Donnie noticed that Isabelle held her hand on Leo's head, and didn't look to happy. Donnie walked to where Leo and Isabelle were. Isabelle looked up at Donnie, concern written all over her face. "I think Leo has a fever." Isabelle said to Donnie, Raph and Mikey. They all turned back to Leo, who was holding his hand over his stomach.

"You ok Leo?" Donnie asked.

Leo shook his head 'no'. "I don't really feel good." He said. In an instant, Leo turned over the side of the bed, and vomited onto the floor. Isabelle jumped up from her spot, but soon recovered, and rubbed Leo's shell comfortingly. All of Leo's brothers were making sure he was alright. Leo stopped puking, and sat up on his bed.

"You ok Leo?!" Raph exclaimed.

Leo shook his head no, and was still holding his stomach.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Donnie said.

"And i'll go get some mops." Mikey chimed in, then walked out of the room.

"I'll join ya, Mikey." Raph said.

Leo just sat there, un-comfortableness easily seen on his face. Isabelle was standing near Leo's bed, making sure he was ok, but not getting too close in fear of getting puked on. She took a breath, and walked up to Leo.

"How are you feeling?" Isabelle asked quietly.

Leo looked up to her, but didn't reply. Isabelle rubbed Leo's shoulder, showing that she was trying to be caring.

They all came back at the same time. Donnie handed Leo the cup of water first. He gratefully took it, and started slowly drinking it. Raph and Mikey had already started cleaning up Leo's 'mess'. They were both looking at Leo. He gave them a smile saying 'sorry'. Mikey smiled back, his smile saying 'it's fine'. Raph did the same. The both finished cleaning, and started putting the stuff away. Leo finished his water, and put his cup down on his nightstand. He felt better without that unsettling substance in his stomach.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to be having dinner, Leo?" Donnie asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah." Leo yawned, and stretched his arm.

"I think you should rest a little bit longer, Leo. You're sick, you're injured..." Donnie started saying.

"And i'm tired." Leo said, jokingly. Donnie smiled.

"Yeah. Come on guys, Leo needs to rest." Donnie shooed everyone out, and Isabelle and Leo shared a glance before she left. Leo got comfortable in his bed as Donnie turned off Leo's bedroom light, and closed his door. Leo fell into a painless, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been almost completely idea-less, and the ideas I had were not working out so well. So Kaylee helped me with some ideas, and here we are! It's set a few days after last chapter. That's what Kaylee said would be cool. Review if you find the reference to TMNT 2003, and say what you think it is! Some of this just came to me as I was writing. Anyways, lets do this! PLZ R&R! THANKS!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful mid-morning. But everyone was worried about Leo, since he was still sick. I mean, they know he got sick just a couple days ago, but whenever they get sick, it's usually only for a few hours. And the fact that Leo was encountered by foot-bots, and that he came back all beat up, scared them all. Leo has been in bed since he came back. Only getting up to do important things. Everyone was getting ready to start training. Raph had his sais, Donnie had his Bo-staff, Mikey had his nunchucks, April had her tessen, Casey had his hockey stick, and Isabelle had her tomahawk. They were all about to head outside when they heard something coming down the stairs. They all looked back at the entrance to the kitchen, and saw Leo limping in, looking tired and in pain.<p>

"Hey Leo. How are you feeling?" Donnie asked, walking towards his injured brother.

Leo looked up at his younger brother. "I've been better." He said before he walked over to the table. He sat down, resting his pounding head in the palm of his hand. With his eyes closed, he just sat there. Everyone was still. Not making a move. That was until Isabelle walked up to Leo, and put her hand on his forehead. Isabelle frowned at how warm his head felt.

"You still have a fever Leo." Isabelle said, taking her hand off of his head. Leo could only make a small groaning sound in response. Donnie walked up besides Isabelle, and put his hand on Leo's forehead, just as she did. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, your fever is still pretty bad Leo." Donnie agreed. "How's your eye feel?" Donnie asked as his eyes fell on Leo's blackened eye.

Leo opened his eyes, and looked towards Donnie. His eyes were filled with tiredness and pain. "Hurts." Was all that Leo said before he closed his eyes again.

"You should get some more rest Leo. But you should have some food first, because you ate almost nothing yesterday, and the days that you have been sick." Don said. Leo didn't do anything. For a moment, Donnie thought that Leo was asleep. He put his hand on Leo's shoulder, as he said, "Leo?"

Leo flinched a little. "Hmm?" He said super tiredly, as he lifted his head off of his hands, and opened his eyes.

"Exactly." Donnie said, chuckling a bit. "Go back upstairs, and i'll have someone bring food and an ice-pack up." Donnie said, slowly helping Leo stand up. Leo nodded as he slowly started up the stairs, limping. Donnie waited till Leo was upstairs before turning to his brothers and friends. "Hey guys, i'm really worried about Leo."

"Yeah, me too bro." Raph said, while Mikey nodded.

"Hey Isabelle?" Don said. Isabelle turned to him. "Can you bring some food up for Leo please?" He asked, remembering that he promised someone would do that.

Isabelle smiled slightly. "Yeah. Of course!" Donnie smiled, as he and the others started filing out of the house. Isabelle turned back to the kitchen, and she started getting to work. She made Leo a small sandwich, knowing that he wouldn't want a lot of food. She got an ice-pack from Ice Cream Kitty, and went upstairs.

She slowly went into Leo's bedroom. He was sitting down on his bed, leaning against the back of it. He had his eyes closed, and he was lightly snoring. Isabelle chuckled, and walked up and sat down on the edge of his bed. He woke up at the movement, and sat up. "Hey Leo, how are you?" She said putting the plate on the bedstand. She put the ice-pack on Leo's eye, knowing that he was too tired to do it.

Leo said nothing. He just shrugged again. Isabelle frowned at Leo's lack of talking. He usually said a lot more, but, lately he was very quiet.

"Well I made you a sandwich in case you get hungry." She said, and with that she stood up, and walked towards the door. She left and went outside to start on her new training.

Raph was the only one that could actually train Isabelle the right way. Mikey was always making up stuff, and saying that she needed a 'battle cry'. And Donnie was over thinking it too much. Again. He tried to make Isabelle play chess. And, well, Leo was sick, so he couldn't help. Raph got tired of their annoyingness, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He started with a new type of training, and with that, they started.

They took a break a while later. They were all tired from how much they were training. Even Raph was out of breath.

"I think we should take a well deserved break. Who wants to watch Crognard the Barbarian!?" Mikey said with so much enthusiasm, that Raph smacked upside the head. Mikey grabbed the back of his head. "Hey!" He yelled, glaring and sticking his tongue out at Raph. Raph balled up his fist up, threatening to hit Mikey. Mikey shrieked.

Isabelle giggled at the brothers. She always thought that they were silly. They reminded her of her many siblings. She always told them how Raph reminded her of her brothers Josh and Gabe, that Mikey reminded her of her little brother Benji, and one of her other older brothers Elijah, that Donnie reminded her of her of Gabe kind of, that Leo reminded her of her brothers Zach, Josh, and even herself a little, that Casey reminded her of Elijah and Benji, and that April reminded her of her oldest sister Micaela. (Those are only some of my siblings. I will name all of my siblings later.) With that, they all headed inside.

Mikey was the first to notice that the TV was already on. But the thing that really surprised him, was that not Crognard the Barbarian was playing, but Space Heroes! Mikey remembered how Leo loved this show, and that he always used to watch it back at the Lair. Mikey looked over at the couch, and saw that Leo was sleeping. He must've come down here to watch it, and fell asleep because of how sick and tired he is. Everyone else came over, and also noticed the change in shows. Raph and Donnie gasped remembering how Leo used to always watch it. By now, Isabelle was really confused. She never knew about Leo's obsession with Space Heroes. She looked at everyone with a look of confusion. She sat down on one of the chairs, and also saw Leo, sleeping peacefully. Or so she thought. They all watched TV for a few minutes, then Leo woke up screaming. Everyone ran to Leo's side. He looked so terrified, and he was having a hard time breathing. What was so bad that made 'Fearless', look so fearful? (For those who do not know this, 'Fearless' is Raph's nickname for Leo.)

"Are you ok Leo?!" Donnie asked, being the first one to get to his side. Leo had tears slowly falling out of his eyes. "Leo?" Donnie asked again. Leo looked at Donnie. Donnie could see that his eyes were bloodshot, and super wide. Leo sighed, and dropped his head in relief when he saw Donnie. Donnie placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, and Leo looked up to him. "Leo, are you ok? What happened?" He sat down next to Leo on the couch.

"Yeah, i'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Leo said, wiping his eyes.

"What was it about dude? It must have been pretty bad if you screamed about it." Mikey exclaimed.

"It was about what happened during the Invasion." Leo said, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Oh." Mikey said, sitting down on the ground in front of Leo.

"What exactly happened Leo? You never told us how you...got into a coma." Donnie said, trying his best not to say 'coma', but failed.

Leo sighed. He knew this would happen, and he knew his brothers deserved to know what happened. "Well, it all started after I got seperated from you guys..."

**4-5 months ago. A flashback during the invasion.**

_Leo ran through the sewers, beating the kraang. He destroyed the few bots that were there, and he heard more coming. He jumped and hid in the pipes on the ceiling of the sewers. He heard them talking._

_"Kraang, still no sign of Turtles." One said._

_"Hurry Kraang, we must obtain the Turtles for the one called, Shredder." Another said before they walked away._

_Leo dropped down from the ceiling, after making sure the Kraang were gone. "Shredder?" He said, before running the opposite direction. He ran until he found a manhole. He lifted the lid off, and peeked to see if the coast was clear._

_He jumped out of the manhole, and took out his katanas, running to hide behind the closest building. He looked past the edge of the building, and saw Foot-Bots on near-by building tops. One jumped down, and landed behind him. He turned around, and moved right before the bot could hit him with a morning star. He cut the foot-bot in half, and kicked it into the side of the building. Some arrows hit the ground a few feet away from him, and he looked up, and saw Foot-Bots shooting arrows at him from their spots on the building. He hit a few with his swords as they flew at him, before turning, and running. He jumped into an alley way, and left. He ran at the side of a different building, and turned and kept running after making sure no Foot-Bots were near. A couple of them jumped, and landed a few yards in front of him, and they started throwing shurikens at him. He hit the shurikens away with his swords, and chopped off the robots heads. It started snowing, and he ran again. He ran to a walled area. He pushed some clumped-together loose boards away, and went through, closing it again. He looked around before he leaned against the inner part of the wall, trying to catch his breath. His phone rang, and he took it out of his belt. He saw that Mikey called him 47 times. He heard the foot-bots robotic sounds, and put his phone away, and got up. He ran around the the small, fenced like area, and came up behind the them, cutting them in half after they stopped at where he was, just seconds before. He stood up straight, and looked to his right, running that way. He went around the edge as more shurikens came flying at him. He summer-salted out of the way, and started fighting the 7 foot-bots jumping down at him. More came._

_As he was fighting the robots, The Shredder, Tiger Claw, and Rahzar all watched Leonardo fight. Tiger Claw was the first to talk._

_"He fights bravely." He said in his thick russian accent._

_"He is young, overconfident, foolish!" Shredder said, as Leo kept fighting, grunting and yelling as he fought with honour._

_Leo threw his sword at a Foot-Bot that was running towards him. He sliced one that was running towards him from the side, and he did a flip grabbing his sword as he was upside down. He pushed against the metal pipes that he landed on, and cut the bot right in front of him. He quickly rushed forward._

_"Do not take chances with him Master. We should destroy him quickly!" Rahzar pointed out._

_"Archers." Shredder started. The foot-bots pulled back their bows as Leo yelled out as he beat the last bot that was with him. "Fire!" The Shredder yelled_

_Leo turned around at the sound, and saw the arrows coming at him. "Oh no." He said. He started cutting away the arrows, and beat more bots as they tried to fight him. He kept fighting them, cutting the arrows with his katana blades. He did a few high flips as the arrows came flying at him. He did a few rolls on the ground as he cut more away. He was swinging his katana around, doing the same thing. He held his sword behind himself with both of his arms, as he brought it forwards, breaking the last arrow._

_He saw Shredder, Fishface, Rahzar, and Tiger Claw all watching him from the top of the building right in front of him._

_"Stop hiding behind your Foot-Bots! Face me Shredder!" Leo yelled out, pointing at him in a fighting stance._

_"You are beneath me, turtle." He said in a low voice._

_Leo didn't have any time to actually breath as a chain was thrown over the wall, and clung around his left wrist. He did his best to fight back, but it was to no avail as he was quickly dragged by his arm to the wall. His carapace was scraping against the ground. He luckily didn't let go of his sword. As soon as he was basically dangling by his left arm, threw his only katana at the head of an approaching bot. As he was still dangling, a sword jabbed through the wall behind him that he was not purposely leaning against. He grunted as he did his best to get out of the way of the weapon. He tried to reach for the chain with his right arm, but as he was doing so, Foot-Bots broke the wall from the inside, breaking the chain, and making Leo stumble as he was pushed. As soon as he regained his balance, a foot-bot kicked him in the face, making him stumble backwards again, grunting. He quickly regained his balance again, as he punched the Foot-Bot two times before he knocked it down, and kicked it away, sweeping his legs against it making it slide against the ground. Another bot came from his right side, as he quickly took care of it. He looked up in surprise as a Foot-Bot cam directly in front of him, kicking him in the face so hard that he fell, and broke through the wall. He landed with a loud thud, and it took him longer this time to stand up. As he did stand up, he walked backwards, and leaned against the part that dropped off. He walked forward right away, seeing all of the Foot-Bots waiting to fight him._

_"You should let me finish him Master." Tiger Claw remarked._

_"Not yet. I want to see him suffer." The Shredder said, darkly._

_Leo pulled out his katana that he managed to collect, and held it up, starting to fight off the Foot-Bots that just never seemed to stop coming._

_Leo fought for...he doesn't know how long he has been cutting, slicing and dicing these Foot-Bots. But he knows that he has been at it for a while. He runs forward, yelling everytime he moves. He cut the Foot-Bot right in half. He sword fights with another one for a second, before killing the bot, and turning around to do the same with the next. He runs the other way, slicing that one in half, then jumping off of the wall right next to him. He does a small flip, mid-air, before grabbing on to the edge, and hoisting himself onto it. He crouches down, then brings his sword right into the middle of the robots head, pushing it into the wall right behind it. He senses a bot coming right behind him. He takes the small knife out of the hilt of his sword, and stabs the bot in the side. He then kicks it backwards, pushing it down into the icy waters below. He stands there, trying to catch his breath. He was so concentrated on trying to breath, that he didn't even realize that there was a Foot-Bot crawling towards him. Before he knew it, the Foot-Bot grabbed his foot, and pushed him down the hole. The hole led to a small pool, of icy cold water. He screamed as he tumbled down the rocky hill. He landed right in the middle of the pool. It took him a few seconds, but he finally managed to surface. He shot out of the water, gasping for air as he clung onto the small dock. He finally got himself up, and laid on the dock for a few moments. He slightly caught his breath before standing up. He saw Shredder with his henchmen. He stood there, in a fighting stance, still gasping for air as you could see his breath in the cold, frigid air._

_"Now, you may finish him." The Shredder said to Rahzar, Fishface, and Tiger Claw._

_They then rushed forward, ready to finish their enemy._

_Tiger Claw was the first one to get to Leo. He punched him right in the face, making him fall on his back, with a pain groan. Then Fishface kicked Leo right in the stomach. Leo probably got the wind taken out of him. Rahzar then slashed Leo with his big claws. Leo got the angriest he has ever been before. He grabbed Fishface's breathing tube, and threw him to the side, knocking him out. He then jumped onto Rahzar's back, who was growling, and trying to pry Leo off of his back. Rahzar managed to get Leo off of his back, but not for long. Leo landed on a pipe, and used that force to push himself into Razhar's back, knocking him out._

_"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed out in anger._

_He then summer-salted forward, and jumped up, kicking Tiger Claw so hard in the stomach, that he flew back, knocked out._

_Leo got up, and stood there. There was a lightning flash. The shadow that appeared frightened Leo so much. He turned around right in time to see the Shredder bring his claws down on Leo, who screamed in pain, and fear. The next Leo saw was blackness._

**End of flashback. Back to present.**

"The last thing I remember is seeing the Shredders blades coming down on me." Leo concluded, hugging his knees tighter as he finished his story. "Then I woke up here."

Everyone stared at him in shock and worry. They couldn't believe that Leo survived all of that. They were glad he did, but all of the pain that he must've gone through, must have been terrible.

"Leo...did that actually happen? Is that actually what happened?" Mikey asked, hugging Leo's arm.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, that's what happened. I remember being so terrified." Leo shuddered at remembering how icy-cold Shredders claws felt.

"Next time I see Shredder, i'm going to kill him!" Raph yelled in frustration, anger and worry.

"Raph! Calm down. There's no need to get angry." Donnie said, trying to calm his hot-headed brother.

"No need to get angry? Donnie, Leo could've died! All because of the Shredder! He was in a coma for THREE freaking months, and you say there's no need to get angry?!" Raph shot back.

"But he's ok now." Donnie said.

"He's not 'ok' Donnie. He still has nightmares, and his leg still gets hurt easily!" Donnie and Raph were getting into each others faces.

"Guys. Please stop." Leo tried, but his brothers just ignored him.

"You know what Raph..?" Donnie couldn't finish. Leo jumped up from his spot, and pushed his two fighting brothers away from each other.

"Guys! Just stop!." Leo put his arms down. He glared at his two younger brothers, and went upstairs.

"I'll go talk to him." Mikey said, rushing towards the stairs, after glaring at Raph and Donnie.

"I think i'll join you, Mikey." Isabelle said.

Donnie and Raph stared at each other, angry at themselves for not realizing they were upsetting their brothers.

"Uh, I feel like an idiot." Raph said.

"Yeah me too." Donnie agreed. "I think we should apologize." Raph nodded. They also started their way upstairs, Casey and April following.

As they got up there, Leo was sitting on his bed. He was holding his head in his hands, and Isabelle and Mikey were sitting on his bed with him. Donnie and Raph walked up to them, ready to apologize.

"Leo, Mikey, dudes we are so sorry." Donnie said, trying to end the awkward silence.

"It's ok bros." Mikey said, smiling.

"Yeah. We all have our fights, right?" Leo said, smiling a tiny bit, even though his head was swirling all over. He leaned back, and rested his head on his pillow, groaning as his head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer.

"You ok dude?" Mikey asked.

"My head is pounding like crazy." Leo answered his little brothers question, while holding his head as he was trying to settle the swirling.

"Do you need anything?" Donnie asked, sitting down next to Mikester.

"Nah, i'm fine. But I was wondering, what happened to you guys during the invasion?" Leo asked, looking at his younger brothers.

Mikey was the first one to answer. "Well, after we split up with you, Donnie, April and I all headed for April's house. We stayed at April's house until Raph and Casey came. Then..." Mikey stopped, not wanting to say what happened next.

"What happened next?" Leo asked, sitting up. Mikey shook his head no, telling Leo that he didn't want to say it. He sighed, and looked at Casey and Raph, wanting to know what they did.

Raph was the one to talk about what happened to Casey and him. "Well, as we were looking for Karai, I saw her." Leo's eyes widened. "As I was telling Casey that I saw her, these two cops came up to Casey."

"Yeah! They tried to arrest me for 'loitering'." Casey said, mocking them while making air quotation marks.

"Only they weren't real police, they were Kraang in holo-suits! (Like holograms.) We beat them quickly, as Kraang portals were appearing everywhere. We started heading for the Lair. We were dodging Kraang ships that were attacking us, and Casey and I hid on a roof. Then Mikey called me, and told us to meet him at April's place. As we approached April's house, Kraang Prime came out of a portal right in front of us. She started chasing us, and we had a couple of close calls. We eventually made it to April's place, where April, Donnie, Mikey, and April's dad were. Then..." Raph stopped like Mikey, and looked towards the ground. Leo looked at Raph worryingly, and confusingly.

"Then what happened?" Leo asked, turning fully towards Raph, who looked sad.

"Then..." Raph took a deep breath, then turned towards Leo, who was looking at him in deep concern. "Then you got thrown through the window. You got thrown the window, and you were unconscious! You had a bad crack in your shell and...and, you were barely breathing!" Raph blurted out, then sighed as though he's been holding it in forever. Leo was just staring at him. But Leo wasn't just staring at Raph, he was staring off into space, thinking about what he just heard, trying to process it. But he was interrupted by Donnie putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked.

Leo nodded, but instantly regretted it as his head started throbbing. He gave a small grunt as he quickly grabbed his head. "Uh. This headache is going to kill me." Leo mumbled.

"Come on, don't talk like that! You're going to be better in no time." Raph said, playfully punching Leo's upper-arm, smiling. Leo smiled back. He knew it would take a while before he got better, because he was also still healing from the invasion, and being beat up by the new Foot-Bots. But he would be fine, and he knew that. And he knew that with the help of his family, they would be able to get New York back to it's old self.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This took forever to write! I had to literally watch the episode "The Invasion" to get every detail right. But it was fun, and as always, I can't wait to keep writing. LOVE YOU GUYS! <strong>**_The stuff that is written like this, I got from the episode. I had to fill in a couple of gaps, for it to make more sense._**** Oh, wait. I forgot that I said that I would name all of my siblings. I'm just going to say my whole family. Here we go.**

**My Dad is 54.**

**My step mom is 46?**

**And my real mom is 52.**

**The oldests of my 'blood related' siblings is Josh, and he is 27.**

**Micaela is the second oldest, and is 25.**

**Then Zach, who is 22-23. I forgot. Too many ages.**

**Then Gabe, who is 19.**

**Then Elijah who is 17.**

**Mariah who is 14, almost 15.**

**Then me, Isabelle, who is 13.**

**Then my little brother Benji, who is 8.**

**Those are only my 'blood related' siblings. I also have step, and in-laws.**

**Steps:**

**Megan is 22.**

**Tyler is 20.**

**And Dylan is 17.**

**In-laws:**

**Iain(Micaela's husband.) Is 24.**

**Jen(Josh's wife.) Is 23-24.**

**Thank you SO much for reading my story! I really hope you love it! If you have any ideas for next chapter, I will check them out, and credit you if I use it. Just give me a climax, and i'll do the rest. Again, thank you sooo much! LOVE YA GUYS! *HUGS*!**


End file.
